Empire
by Aiedail.Icestar
Summary: A young elf-girl Star from the distant homeland of the elves Alalea, finds herself swept into the dangerous world of the Riders. Anchient magic haunts her every step as she strives to fufill her new role as Rider, but prophecy says sinister things come.
1. Chapter 1 Assignment

Empire

Empire

Aiedail Icestar

Ch. 1 – Assignment

The young woman was dropped roughly on the cold, marble floor before Kind Galbatorix. She was weary with fatigue and had many grievous wounds from the horrid treatment she got from the Ra'zac. She had been tortured relentlessly for the information about her parents and home. Seventeen years old, lonely and despairing, the young woman desperately wanted freedom from Uru'baen. The memory of the day the Ra'zac came and dragged her away in chains from her sobbing relatives swelled up and filled her heart with hate for the King, remembering the arduous years of waiting for an opening in the King's "buisy" schedule.

Galbatorix spoke,

"Ahh, here you are! Come child, you are tired, and sit by me." Really? She was tired? What would _ever_ make him think that? The girl grunted with effort as she slowly tried to push herself up. The tallest Ra'zac pushed her, and her golden brown hair fell away to reveal pointed ears. She cursed them under her breath, and mustering the last of her strength, heaved herself up. She swayed dangerously as she stumbled up the onyx marble steps to the cursed throne. The King smiled sweetly, and put an arm around her. The girl tried not to flinch away from his touch.

"Now, I know you are very exhausted, but I have a special task for you. Can you help me?" His voice was like melting honey. The girl nodded slowly, aware that all eyes were trained on her. Galbatorix turned in his throne to face her more directly. "You see, I have this… _stone_, that I need you to take care of for me. Just… carry it around with you, and make sure no harm comes to it. All right? Can you do that for me?" The girl nodded again, intrigued. Galbatorix clapped his hands, and a beautiful glacier-blue stone was brought through the door. It was placed in the elf-girl's arms, and her eyes lit up with wonder. She spoke for the first time, her voice as pure as moonlight,

"It is beautiful! I shall do everything to protect it." She noticed then, it felt hollow. The girl shrugged and wobbled out of the room, skirting the Ra'zac widely.

As soon as she was gone, the fake smile melted off his face, replaced by a grim frown.

"You're sure the girl has the powers to be a Rider?" The Ra'zac bowed in unison, and stepped forward,

"Yess our King. She iss the one." Galbatorix sighed impatiently.

"Does she have a name?" The Ra'zac looked at eachother, and after exchanging a few hisses and clicks, said,

"Yess, we remember now. Her name iss Star."

Star ran quickly down the dim corridor, eager to be away from the dark congregation in the throne room.

_He stinks of evil._ She thought bitterly, sending a few curses at him. As she turned the corner, she ran into something tall and black, a man. She fell with a loud _oof_, curling around the stone. A strong voice of a young man erupted angrily above her,

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Star scrambled up, and glared defiantly at the young man.

"The King," she spat, "gave it to me to protect and take care of Mur-tagh," She drew out his name, acting stubborn. "He said to take the stone back to my house." Star emphasized 'house' by tapping the stone with her forefinger. A clear, high note rang out and filled the corridor. Star glanced down a the stone in confusion. A few seconds later, a faint squeak echoed around. Star looked up at Murtagh, plain confusion spread across her features.

"What the…"

"…It was my boots!" Murtagh interrupted her quickly, grinning as he shrugged. Star nodded slowly and walked past him out of the malicious palace entrance gates. She started walking, and soon came upon her house. It looked empty.

"Aunt Nera! Uncle Brak! Where are you?" the house was deserted. It was close to dusk, so she prepared a small meal of salad, bread, and mushroom leek soup as her welcome home dinner. When she finished, she put the stone on her bed, and gingerly got redressed into her night clothes, wincing when one of her many wounds was stressed. Desperately glad to be be out of captivity, Star quickly fell into the dream-like trance.

_SQUEAK! _Star's eyes shot open, and awareness flooded through her. She looked around the room, and saw the stone illuminated by a small shaft of moonlight.

_SQUEAK!!_ Star slowly sat up, and stared apprehensively at the stone. A knot formed in her stomach.

_SQUEAK!! _Fear clawed its way down her spine and tingled with dread in her toes, and she jumped out of bed, retreating to the opposite wall. It was rocking violently side to side.

_**SQUEAK!!**_ The stone rolled off of her desk, but remained whole, rocking violently back and forth. It stopped suddenly.

_Crrrack!_ A large crack ran through it, then another, and another. A section of the stone popped off… no… an egg! _An egg? _Star thought franticly. Just then, the whole egg burst apart, revealing a beautiful glacier-blue dragon hatchling. The same color as the egg.

Star was frozen in surprise, speechless. It cooed and stumbled forward appraising her with its icy blue eyes. It lost interest in her, and hopped up on her bed, posing as if it ruled the world. Star slowly crawled over to it, sitting down on the bed. It turned toward her suddenly, and reached out its muzzle to her hand. Star shied away slightly, but plucking up her courage, reached forward with her left hand to pet it. The instant its muzzle touched her palm, searing fire shot up Star's arm, her skin prickled at the same time with a thousand needles of ice. Gasping in pain and shock, her vision flickered, and everything went black.

It was late morning when Star came to. Her thoughts were in a quagmire. She looked down at her elbow, and there it was. The wide-eyed glacier-blue dragon hatchling that had… Star glanced down at her palm. A silvery oval dominated the right middle of her palm.

"Aww, look what you did!" Star sighed and stood up. Walking to the kitchen was an ordeal. She was still wobbly from getting her gedwëy ignasia, and the fact that the dragon hatchling was constantly winding around her legs didn't help. She put together a small breakfast, and raised a perfect brow at the dragon when it growled and pounced on something. She craned her long, graceful neck to see better what it was that it killed. It was standing over a limp, bleeding mouse, a gloating look in its eyes. Star fought the revulsion at seeing the dead animal.

"Just because you can catch your own food at such a _young _age doesn't mean you're better than me." The dragon hummed deep in its throat, very much pleased with itself.

When Star finished her breakfast, she laid on the wooden floor, smoothed over by countless feet, pondering what to do. She'd heard about how Murtagh was forced into the King's service by pledging loyalty to him, and she definitely didn't want that same fate. Her only chance was escape, and to seek refuge with the Varden or the elves.

"What do you think little dragon? Should we go to Ellesméra? Or should we flee down to Surda, and the Varden? I prefer the elves because they are my brethren, but Surda is closer…" Star asked, smiling as the dragon wormed its way into her arms. It touched her ears with its muzzle, and Star laughed.

"Ellesméra it is then! You know, I'm the last tainted elf, that is, I wasn't born and bred with magic. In a way, I'm a pure elf, the last to come over the eastern seas from Alalea, the land of the elves. My mother, father, sister, and I came here ten years ago, so I was eight when we came here," Star glanced down at the dragon, it was staring at her intently, hanging on to her every word. She smiled, "You are the most beautiful blue, like ice. Do you like that name? I suppose you need one…"

_Yes._ Star glanced around, to see who spoke. She shrugged, and sighed. She missed her mother and father, wishing she knew where they disappeared to. As if it could feel how she felt, the dragon cooed softly and it soon fell asleep. Star smiled affectionately at the hatchling, and set it on her bed so it would be comfortable.

It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know how she was going to escape. Thinking was one thing, doing was a whole other thing. Soldiers were sure to be posted, and given that the King gave her a dragon egg, she was sure that that security would not be light. Perhaps she could past the soldiers with magic of some sort, and pass as a hunter, with the dragon hidden in her pack. It was only as long as her forearm and hand included. Star started to pack together her things, along with a week's supply of food, clothes, and her bow. She made sure there was enough room to fit the small dragon. With a thrill, Star came to grips with what she was doing.

She was going to escape.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Rider

_**Disclaimer:**_ I did **not** get this idea from Silver Nightstorm. (my biffle 4eva!! 3) Vice versa actually.

Chapter 2- A New Rider

Eragon jerked violently up as he felt a jolt of energy pass through him. The same magic he felt when he had gotten his gedwëy ignasia.

The last dragon egg had hatched, but for whom?

_What do you think little one?_ Saphira murmured sleepily to him. The jolt had awakened her too. It was really a pointless question, because she had already seen the answer in his mind. Duh.

_Obviously whoever it had hatched for needs to be contacted immediately, but first we should send a message to Nasuada, and talk to Islanzadí and Arya._

_Obviously._ Eragon rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, but jumped onto her bareback nevertheless, and they glided down. Together they flew towards the royal Hall of Trees. Trees glistening with dew flashed by below bathed in soft moonlight. Saphira's shadow seemed to flow over them like water sloughing off someone's skin. Eragon sifted through his memories for any information on the last egg. He passed over his memories of him and Roran saving Katrina. Eragon delved even deeper, looking into his time with Brom.

Sudden comprehension made him gasp. He remembered.

The last egg was male. The male egg to mate with Saphira and save the race of dragons from extinction.

Eragon and Saphira landed with a muted _thud_ and ran quickly into the gracefully built Palace. Arya was sitting in a leafy throne, writing on a scroll when Eragon skidded to a stop. She stiffened, and he knew she was bracing for him to try and woo her, but Eragon had long since given up on Arya. He sighed inwardly, slightly stung by her not trusting him. He panted,

"Arya! The… last… dragon… hatched! It hatched…new Rider!" Surprise, relief, fear, and something else passed quickly across her face. Eragon couldn't quite place his finger on the last emotion because it was so fleeting. Arya bounded out of her throne, and dashed towards the stairs, calling,

"Come! We must tell the Queen at once!" She stopped at the foot of the stair well, looking back in confusion. "Are you not coming with me?"

"I can't! Oromis needs to know, because he probably was too weak to feel it or something." Eragon insisted impatiently.

"But… well… he probably already knows. So can't you come tell Islanzadí with me?" Eragon shook his head, and dashed out of the doors shouting back,

"I must tell Oromis! I'll be back soon, just be ready!" he leapt onto Saphira's back, wincing as the scaled brushed painfully against his skin. Her wings snapped out into place and with a few powerful strokes, they were airborne, soaring to the crags of Tel'naeír.

As they lighted down in Oromis' clearing, Glaedr looked at them with one gigantic gold eye, and then settled down to stare at them. Not ten seconds passed when Oromis stepped gracefully out of his little hut, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Eragon, Saphira, why are you here this late hour? It is moonhigh, you should be resting." Eragon leaped off of Saphira's back and waved his arms around franticly,

"You mean you didn't feel it?" Oromis sighed,

"Feel what?" Eragon gaped.

"Felt the jolts through the air, like when you get your gedwëy ignasia!" At this Oromis stiffened, and gawked, (it was more of a surprised open mouth look. Oromis was really too graceful to 'gawk',) at Eragon with great concern.

"How many jolts did you feel exactly?"

"Just one. I think it was when the Rider got their gedwëy ignasia, I'm guessing." Oromis beckoned Eragon inside, lit the firewood there with a quick word, and sat him down,

"Am I the only one you told Eragon?"

"No, I told Arya, and she went to go get the Queen." Eragon was itching to get up and leave.

"Good thinking. We should get over to them as soon as possible." They both hurried out of the cozy little hut, and scrambled onto their dragons bareback, and flew hurriedly to the palace. Arya and Islanzadí were waiting there impatiently for them in the front entrance room.

"…Can you try to enter the Rider's mind to see what their intentions are?" Islanzadí started to speak before they were even in earshot. Eragon shook his head,

"Not while they're unconscious, I won't feel anything. Maybe in the morning, that's when I woke up."

"I too," Oromis put in. "Eragon should do it in the morning, I fear I am too weak to reach all the way to Uru'baen, let alone enter a temporarily hostile mind. It took me a great deal more energy to reach Eragon when he was dreaming after the battle of Farthen Dûr. I cannot accomplish that now." Eragon shot him a sympathetic glance to Oromis, and sighed,

"We do not even know the race of the Rider." Everyone fell silent. Everyone was puzzled.

What should they do?


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

Chapter 3- Escape

**Ohmygosh, I am sorry. I have **_**reeeally**_** been procrastinating… and I have most of this story written down already… and have sorta been putting it off just a little bit. I really am sorry! I promise to update quicker in the future! (and send a virtual slap in case I don't.) Now for the chapter you've all been waiting foooor! (I hope. Teehee.)**

Chapter 3- Escape

As Star was packing, she felt a tendril of thought probe her defenses, She vaguely realized it had the power of a dragon behind it, and met it warily. Star closed her eyes, and walled off some personal memories that she really didn't want to share. (Which was a lot.) She didn't want to let the person be so easily allowed into her mind.

_Are you the new Rider? _The voice blasted through her mind, male and anxious. She suppressed her internal mind babble that tended to spring up, but couldn't suppress the giggle.

_Why, yes Shade Slayer, are you in Du Weldenvarden?_ She could feel that her sarcasm and humor had caught him off guard. He had probably expected hostility.

_T…that is none of your concern. Are you with or against the Empire? _He stammered finally. Star, again, had to suppress the thought that she hoped he was as visually appealing as his voice was. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

_Against the bastard one hundred percent! The Ra'zac tortured me for information about the elves and Alalea. I am escaping Urû'baen tonight. _Star used the Ancient Language to bind her so he would believe her. She felt his relief like a wall of air hitting her face-on. Poor boy, he must have been so stressed. She sensed his hesitation, and was confused by his guarded feelings.

_Um…what is your age? _He failed at his attempt of nonchalance. Star laughed.

_I'm not ancient if that's what you want to know. Goodbye Shade Slayer. Contact me only if necessary. _And with that Star herded him out of her mind and walled it off extra strong out of edginess.

Suddenly, a different tendril of thought rudely prodded her, and for some odd reason, it felt familiar. Star looked down at her leg, and was surprised to see the small glacier blue dragon looking up at her. It nudged her gedwëy ignasia at the same time the prodding no her mind came. For the second time that afternoon, she let down her defenses, and a male voice filled her head.

_Star._ She reached out towards it with her mind, saying,

_Is that you little dragon?_ The dragon nudged her again.

_Star._

_Yes, that IS my name. We get it._ Star pushed its forepaws off of her calf muscle and finished getting supplies for her grand escape.

_Star._

_Okay, what do you want?_

_Star._

_Is that all you can say?!_

_Yes. _Star scowled darkly at him. Stupid, smug, little, annoying, scaly, dragon thing. She donned her hunter cloak, and stuffed the dragon not-so-gently into her pack, and after many a squeak and elvish profanity, finally got it to stay. Star pulled on her favorite leather gloves to hide her gedwëy ignasia and strode with inhuman grace to freedom.

When she reached the outskirts, she had to slink in-between wagons and hawkers yelling out their wares so she wouldn't be detected by the dozens of soldiers patrolling through the crowds. Soon, she was in the surrounding country, but when she was nearly a half league away, her sensitive hearing caught shouts and even angry moans near where her house was. Someone growled,

"She got away! Sweep the city and surrounding countryside before dark!" The fine little hairs on the back of Star's neck stood stiff in fright, and she hurriedly jogged northeast. If she kept going the same way, then north, she might be able to make is to the Ramr River by dusk. There, she could hide in the woodland, safe from the soldiers who now only traveled by day because of the whole angry Urgal/Kull thing who were angry with the Empire and were revolting.

As the afternoon wore on, Star got to the edge of the river sooner than she had hoped. She stopped to check the dragon hatchling for about the zillionth time. It seemed okay about the hours of bobbing lazily in her pack while she ran.

The mid-spring breeze ruffled her wind-blown hair, making thin strands of it tickle her face like the little fairies that lived in the glen near her house back in Alalea. She used to love playing with them at midnight when the stars twinkled almost as brightly as them. The grass was always cool and pleasantly soft, and the leaves on the trees would rustle quietly, turning their faces to witness the fairies singing and dancing. The moon always washing the glen with soft light that didn't hurt the eyes the way the sun hurt the fairies. They loved the moon. They loved singing about it. They were night fairies, who loved the stars as much as they loved Star herself. They would always whisper her name reverently, and tell her prophecies of long ago. They had great hopes for her they said, she would do great things. The fairies would spin around her head when she made them happy, and they would glow a lovely pink when they felt love. She could spend hours listening…

SPLASH! Star was wrenched harshly out of her daydream to cold water sprayed across her face from the dragon hatchling who had caught a fish when he dove into the river. Star gasped and lunged playfully at the dragon, and as was to be expected, a chasing war began.

Just as night fell, Star realized that her hopes for a warm meal would be futile in her attempt to not be caught. Not this close to the city. She sulked while she ate cold turnips and carrots with a chunk of bread that Star warmed slightly with magic.

While she ate, the dragon caught a few birds, and a squirrel. Star desperately fought the revulsion when the animals died, and tried unsuccessfully to will the tears away. It was her dragon, he needed to eat too.

When they were both done eating, and Star had washed her mouth of the vomit, she laid her bedroll on the ground and curled up to gaze at the stars. She let herself fall into the dreamlike trance. Longing panged through her as a dream of her home in Alalea washed over her. It was just images of things she'd seen. Nothing of vital importance she supposed…

Suddenly, Star was four again. She glanced sadly at the boat that was waiting for her, but her gaze wandered back to the ever rolling sea. So fascinating… Then the scene changed to Gedwëy Island for her naming ceremony under the Great Tree. The first tree to ever grow in this world. From bits of tales she had heard, three Menoa trees could fit comfortably in the trunk. The sheer size of the tree was mind boggling; she still had trouble wrapping her mind around it.

Star woke softly, stretching and wincing as the wounds on her back protested. Maybe Alagaësia wasn't all bad, but her homeland was hard to beat. And she missed it dearly.

Eragon furrowed his brow in frustration. Not ancient? How else was he to know if she was as hot as her voice was? A small part of his mind said he was being shallow, but when he heard her voice it was _amazing._ The irrational part of his brain easily smothered the rational part that was screaming at him to fret over more important matters. He finally focused his thoughts on one thing both sides could brood on. Who exactly _was_ this new Rider? Was she really an elf? Was she as pretty as an elf? Eragon smacked his head. Of course she was, now stop thinking about it! Jeez, he hadn't had this reaction to Arya when he went in her mind! What was wrong with him?! What was drawing him so strongly to this mysterious girl? Something deep inside him murmured that she was _right_ for…

No! He didn't even know her! Eragon sighed for the billionth time, and paced in front of Saphira, too impatient to sit still. She rolled her eyes at his mind babble. _You're over thinking this little one._

_Am I? How can I explain this feeling? What do you think?_ Saphira dragon-laughed, and nudged him with her snout.

_She hides many things, and is very strong to do so. She must be an elf. _Of course she knew everything that had happened. Their link was almost always open to each other now. He fastened the saddle Brom made him to her back, and they flew to the Great Hall of Trees.

Arya was waiting anxiously, and she grabbed his hand. Eragon thought she asked why he was so distracted, but he couldn't remember what she said. He was too… well… distracted. The Queen was writing neatly on a scroll when Eragon lightly knocked on the door and she bade him enter, curiosity lighting in her eyes.

"Argetlam, what have you discovered? Come, tell me." Eragon shifted the regular sword at his hip so he could sit, and launched into a recollection of the whole conversation, leaving out the parts where he had asked the Rider's name and such. They didn't need to hear that. Saphira watched with one eye through the window, minding her tail because of the gardens. He finished his narrative with this:

"So basically the Rider is female, I suspect elf because she mentioned some place called Alalea which Brom mentioned to me once…" His voice faded out as he saw the candid shock on Islanzadí's and Arya's faces.

"Alalea…" The Queen whispered reverently, as Arya let out a low breath she had been holding in.

"Alalea! What else did she say?" Arya asked quickly, recovering quicker than her mother did. Eragon ignored her question, and asked his own.

"Where is that anyway? What is it?" Arya huffed her annoyance at his disregard of her presence. Her mother spoke this time.

"Alalea is the homeland of the elves. That means that she's an untainted elf, and…" her gaze focused on something only she could see, and a small smile played on the corners of her mouth. "She can greatly help us."

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's kinda long, but I figured most people enjoy reading because this is a site where much reading will be done. Just a hunch... hahaha. I'm sorry again about the wait. I love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4 Running

See

**See? I updated faster!! I'm a good person, I swear! Hope y'all like this chapter! Oh, and another disclaimer, the same one actually, I didn't get this idea from my best friend. She's a good person too, and I love her! 3**

Chapter Four- Running

_Just a little further… _Star was nearing Du Weldenvarden, running in just her traveling garb. Her cloak was six leagues back on a thorn bush all torn up. Good news: she was really not that far away from the edge of the forest where she could hide. About six football fields away.

Bad news: the soldiers were about six and a half footballs away from it too. Not good.

She was an extremely fast runner, being an elf and all, and had made much progress now that Ice was flying. He had accepted his name, and could talk full sentences now. Thank goodness. He was huge though. He'd grown faster than Star thought dragons could, which made her wonder if males grew faster than females. Ice was almost a half a foot above her head now, and he called _her _hatchling now. Pfft.

She just stuck out her tongue whenever he smugly mentioned it.

Ice and Star had made a very special brother-sister bond, and they felt compelled to keep the link open, since they were comfortable with sharing anything on their minds to each other. Ice glided far above her, watching over his little 'hatchling.' She smirked as he sent her a mental picture of him imagining eating a herd of deer to her left about thirty yards away. His mirth suddenly whipped into panic. _Star, the men are closing in! Run! _Star's heart stuttered, and picked up double time as she pushed her weary legs faster into a flat out sprint. She could only keep it up for about twenty minutes.

Suddenly, and arrow whizzed past her shoulder. She soon came up to a clearing in the scarce trees dotted here and there where she was. Her pause was slight, but enough to catch the movement in the brush ahead of her. She wheeled around darting to the side, but more men stepped out. Backing to the center of the clearing, Star franticly whipped her head around, looking for an exit. There were none. Score after score of men poured into the circle of steel surrounding her. There was no escape.

_I am Evarínya. I can do this._ Star lied to herself attempting a façade of bravado in the face of all this deadly…pointy…metal. She debated on whether or not to use the defense spell she was taught, but it required a monumental amount of energy, and she was almost out. Ice lent his strength to her, and Star took a deep breath. _Protect me when I am unconscious, Ice._

The men took an aggressive stride forward in unison.

Wild magic rushed up through her, flooding her senses. At that moment, the world stopped. They didn't have a chance. They were hers. No escape. Every nerve and tingled with awareness. Beads of sweat covered the men's foreheads. Star could have counted the drops if she wanted to. She could count every vein on every leaf. It wasn't a matter of summoning the wild magic, no, it was already there. She just had to withdraw her restraint of it. It was threatening to burst out of her. Star threw back her head, and screamed.

"**Brisingara!**" a ring of fire pulsed out of her body from every direction, wailing, growing in size. It engulfed the soldiers in an inferno, which was the meaning of the word. The scream echoed in the sudden ear piercing silence. Otherworldly. The energy drain was shocking. She didn't even have the strength to catch her fall. All of the men had died instantly. Star collapsed on the ground, out cold. Ice circled high above watching her, but keeping out of sight.

Eragon was sitting on Saphira's back, gliding down near the edge of Du Weldenvarden, when about a mile away, a giant ring of fire erupted from the sparse outskirts of the forest. The heat could be felt from here, the inferno was so large. Saphira wheeled around in the air, rushing towards the scene, and soon lighted down upon the singed clearing. Or what was left of it.

A beautiful girl lay perfectly unharmed in the middle of the destruction. She was obviously the cause of it, since the still-burning remains of Empire soldiers around her lay in bloody heaps, viscera and other insides draping the scorched trees. Yummy.

Eragon vaguely wondered what kind of spell she cast to create that catastrophic of an effect, but all he came up with was an intensified version of brisinger. Saphira was clueless also. He was distracted by the girl's face. The high planes of her cheekbones, slightly rounded jaw, long, black eyelashes, and full, pink lips slightly open partially exposing perfect bone white teeth all made her beauty surreal. Eragon knelt beside her, touching her face lightly with his fingertips as if she would disappear if he wasn't gentle enough.

He shifted her windblown hair with a thumb, and smiled when he saw her pointed ears. It completed her look; she seemed more pure than any elf in Du Weldenvarden. Eragon was surprised about that thought; he wasn't sure why that thought broke through his reverie. A strange tattoo of a starburst adorned the front of her left shoulder, an odd spot, her mused. He wrapped his arms around her gently lifting her, and before he could stop to think, was hugging her limp form to his chest.

"You're safe now." Eragon whispered. He trotted carefully over to Saphira, and strapped the elf carefully to the saddle. He took his place behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as a precaution. Her tired breaths came in little gasps, even, but shallow. Eragon expected as much, for those men to be so aflame. He could only begin to imagine the amount of energy it must've taken to conjure such a thing.

When they lighted down in Ellesméra, Eragon slid down from Saphira with the elf girl in his arms and ran to the Great Hall of Trees, past a very startled Arya and Islanzadí, to the healer's wing. He set her gently down on a bed there. An elf woman rushed in and began to check her over. She finally sighed,

"She's just unconscious from fatigue, you may go, and she will be fine once she's rested." Eragon reluctantly ripped his gaze from her, and strolled out of the infirmary glancing back more than once.

He sauntered out to Saphira, and he told her what the nurse said. She sent what comfort and understanding to him that she could give. _Saphira, I think she… oh never mind._ She inquired further, but he wouldn't reveal his thoughts to her.

He met up with Vanir at the practice fields, and they did their secret handshake. He guarded his sword while Vanir waited. (He always kept a sword guarded because they sparred so often.) Eragon finished, and they started towards their favorite spot. When they got there, everyone stopped in mid-swing, and rushed over to watch.

"Looks like we have an audience." Vanir teased, he knew Eragon hated added pressure. Eragon just rolled his eyes and shifted into a crouch. Vanir did likewise. They waited.

Suddenly Vanir struck, and Eragon quickly parried. He flung Vanir's blade down and swung towards his neck, which Vanir dodged pivoting around. He swung down at the same time Eragon swung up blocking it. They stayed frozen in silent combat, struggling to gain the upper hand, they suddenly broke apart, then charged yelling with the effort of driving the sword. They swung, weaved, parried, blocked, dodged, and ducked. Finally, they spun around each other, and their fists met, both of their swords at each other's throats.

A draw.

Wild cheering broke out, and everyone excitedly went back to their own practice spots to try moves they had seen. Eragon and Vanir healed their bruises and said their goodbyes, walking back to their own houses.

Eragon plopped on his bed, and pulled off his sandals, pleased with himself. It was dusk, quickly nearing night fall. He spent the rest of the evening idly doodling a sketch of the tattooed starburst on the girl's shoulder. He would visit her when she awoke. Five days later.

**Ohmygoodness, I think this is RECORD TIME!! Thank you, thank you. I know I have no life. And to take something from something I read, reviews create endorphins, endorphins make people happy, and when people are happy, like I am now thanks to your kind words and such from last chapter, I'll update sooner! I love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lesson

**Ohmygosh, I think reading those reviews is addicting! Thank you so much, it really made my day to see all of those nice things, and that constructive criticism really helped! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! Much love! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(Note:) remember last chapter when she burnt up all those men? And I wrote 'yummy'? Well, I forgot to mention, but as I was typing that, I just felt like freaking y'all out. It really wasn't part of the original story at all. Heehee. Sorry if it freaked ya, and if it didn't, there's more coming! evil grin muahhahaHAhA!… cough, hack, splutter, gasp**

**(Note, note:) spell Esirnoom backwards, and you'll get it. Lol. Aren't I creative? sarcasm oh, and IF you don't know the ancient language, Evarínya means star. Don't virtually slap me if you already know, just being considerate! **

Chapter 5- Lesson

Star slowly opened her eyes. Warm air caressed her cheeks from an open window, and rich smells of the forest wafting around luxuriously. Soft linen pillows and blankets seemed to swallow her up everywhere, she vaguely wondered if she was dead. Dawn's rosy light filtered in through the window, and as she (unsuccessfully) tried to sit up, Ice opened his connection with her, and she gladly welcomed him in, almost immediately he said,

_Don't worry, you are In the infirmary. The Rider and… ahem… Saphira took you to Ellesméra, so don't think I wasn't watching over you! I was just… monitoring. If they had caused you harm, I would have stopped them. _Star laughed weakly, and stopped his fluttering in the breeze.

_You did fine Ice. Do they know…?_ She was frantic. They shouldn't know she was the Rider, it was too risky. She knew nothing about them, what if they tried to push all this politics stuff on her? He panic grew, but settled when she saw that her hand wrapping was still in place.

_No, they don't know you were with me. I am hiding. _Star was too tired to say anything else, so she sent him the vague emotion of 'thank you'. Just then, a grandly dressed woman swept in and bowed.

"Evarínya, you are awake. This pleases me greatly," she obviously talked very…formal. Weird. "I wish not to pester you, but I am curious. How is Alalea? How is the Emperor of Esirnoom? The Empress? That is where you are from I presume." Star laughed quietly, the sound of small tinkling bells. Then she spoke in a voice that matched her laugh,

"Alalea is well, the crops are thriving and the Emperor and Empress have a new baby boy who is to be their heir. Esirnoom and the surrounding cities are doing well also." Star smiled, and the woman suddenly gasped.

"Evarínya, forgive me, I have forgotten my manners." She proceeded to do the traditional greeting, which Star mimicked, and then she grinned. "I am Queen Islanzadí of Ellesméra, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." Star nodded, feeling slightly awkward at being addressed by a _Queen_, and plopped her head back on the comfy pillow. Weird.

About an hour later, Star managed to sit upright after ignoring the protests of the healer. An extremely handsome man strode in a regular sword belted to his side. Star tried desperately to hide her gawking, and met his gaze until he spoke,

"What is your name?"

"Star." He smiled, and it nearly knocked the breath out of her. He knelt beside her bed, thinking her blue eyes complimented her beautiful face completely. But Star didn't know that.

"It is a worthy name for someone as noble as you. I suppose Evarínya is not only a title, it is a name!" Star nodded, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slowly tried to stand, but had to steady herself with a hand on the covers. The man also stood, and he gave her some room to walk. She stumbled from weakness, almost falling, but with inhuman speed, the man darted forward to catch her. Star stared up into his eyes, but quickly looked away, blushing furiously. She fingered the wrapping on her left hand hiding her gedwëy ignasia. She picked up a strip of bread from a tray of food set at the foot of her bed, and nibbled on the edges. Finally, she sighed,

"I think I'll be able to walk _tomorrow_ Shade slayer. You know, from the posters in… uh… the cities, you looked a lot younger and more human, and your progress is wonderful. Brom taught you much. He defiantly became a thorn in the King's side when I heard that he came from lovely little Carvahall. And Surda has joined the Varden! Whatever beats that horrible tyrant is welcome to me. Tell me Eragon, when did they find out I was Evarínya?" Eragon shifted his sword a little, and leaned back in his chair.

"Hmm… I suppose a few nights ago. They were checking to see if you were poisoned, and they saw your shoulder. I'm taking a wild guess here, but was that because of you being Evarínya, or is it just an interesting design? I am not very learned in the subject, please forgive me. And how did you know that I am Eragon?" Star laughed again, making him smile.

"Remember those posters I mentioned?" Eragon nodded. "I just sort of compared my memory of them with your face, and they are shockingly similar, except you more like us now. I must say, it suits you. Oh! I just remembered, I don't have to wait for tomorrow to walk. Can you pass me my bow?" Eragon did as she bade, and handed her a slender, white long bow with sapphire jeweled starburst engravings.

Star placed an entire hand on one, letting the energy flow into her. She heard Eragon gasp as the wild magic shot through him. Amazingly, as she drew energy from the star, her aura grew almost tangibly. She had an air of power around her that almost crackled with energy. She moved her hand to the second one, and the difference was shocking. Tame magic instantly washed over them, bland compared to the exotic freeness of the wild magic. The tame magic couldn't rein in the wild magic, it just set almost like a cover over it, so the majority of her power was contained. She was like bottled danger.

Finally, she set her bow down, hopping lithely off the bed, looking more alive than any one being in the world. She grinned and danced around, twirling gracefully as if enjoying the freedom of movement for the very first time in a long while.

"Now you know how it feels like to be me. I have rarely shared that experience with another." Star murmured, looking up slowly to stare into Eragon's eyes. She smiled, and Eragon was shocked to see that her eye teeth were slightly more pointed than they were before. Thank goodness no longer.

"What…?" Eragon blurted, astonished, and Star smiled, holding up a hand that cut him off abruptly. Eragon couldn't fathom the change.

"Wild magic is unpredictable; it changes me slightly when I come into direct contact with it. When I was back in A… uh, my home, my teeth were always this way. But since I've been…unable to use wild magic for a while, for being inconspicuous of course, they slowly went back to normal. You get used to it, trust me." She added, winking. Eragon smiled, shaking his head.

"Imagine that." He murmured in awe. Star giggled, and hooked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's take that walk, shall we Shade Slayer?" Eragon beamed, and they strolled casually out of the palace and into the bright morning sunlight. A soft breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, as if whispering their interest in the strange elf girl passing below in the dappled shade. Eragon paused in a patch of sunlight, letting his eyes close, but something suddenly prodded him sharply in the side on his pressure point. He yelped, to his dismay, and doubled over laughing. He looked over to see Star, her index and middle finger held out dangerously close to his side. A mischievous smile hovered on the corners of her mouth,

"Always be alert. You will soon learn how to be aware of more than one thing at once. Almost like a heightened sixth sense."

"Oh, so now _you're_ my mentor?" Eragon exclaimed in mock horror. Star rolled her eyes as if it was self-evident.

"Yes. I'm surprised Oromis did not teach you this valuable lesson." Star's eyes flitted up to the sky, looking for a hint of her beloved dragon. Instead, his voice rumbled in her head, _Come visit me after night fall. _He sent her a picture of his location, and she had to hold in her groan at how far away it was.

Then, she faintly heard Eragon's clothes rustle as his arm moved, and her back arched just as his hand jabbed at her. He missed her by inches. His gasp of shock barely had started when she whirled around and grabbed his hand. Hers felt so small, and fragile in his. She let go after a moment, and turned around, still smiling.

"Good try Argetlam, I'll give you points for that one."

"How do you know of Oromis?" Eragon asked suddenly, his expression suspicious. Star sighed, and turned down the path going to the gardens. Eragon fell into step beside her.

"I know… many things." She said finally. Eragon could tell she was keeping something from him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He smiled,

"You know the war that is going on between the Empire and everyone else?" Star stared at him in confusion at the sudden subject change.

"Y…yes. Doesn't everyone?" She couldn't fathom his bright expression.

"The last egg has hatched!" He crowed gleefully, punching his fist in the air. "And Oromis believes that the Rider is on our side. She didn't seem very happy about the King when I spoke with her." Star desperately needed to get away before he figured out her secret. Panicking, she scrambled for an excuse to leave. But as they pushed open the gate and entered the gardens, her lip curled up in disapproval. Eragon looked at her questioningly, but she didn't explain. After a ways, she heaved a sigh,

"What have they done to these poor flowers? Forcing them to remain in bloom, when they _need_ to loose petals and have a normal plant life cycle! These elves have submerged themselves in magic to the point of no return!" It had been two weeks since she escaped from Urû'baen. The journey to Du Weldenvarden had taken thirteen of those fourteen days. Thirteen days of constantly running. Thirteen days of constantly being pursued, after a half year in captivity, being tortured! And _this_ is what the elves have done with themselves? _This_ is what they devoted their time to instead of aiding their allies in this war? This…

_Don't worry little one, they have more to offer than what you see. This forest, Du Weldenvarden, it echoes with the sound of preparations for war._ Ice cut her off. She silently agreed with him, and spent the rest of the hour strolling with Eragon, enjoying herself. Finally, they exited the gardens, and they said their goodbyes.

She was about to run towards the part of the forest where Ice was, but a beautiful sapphire blue dragon stepped in her way. Star bowed her head, and the dragon touché dher shoulder in greeting.

_Little one, YOU are the dragon Rider! _Her female voice filled her head excitedly. _What is his name? I am Saphira._

_Ice. He is eager to see you as well. Please, do not reveal my identity of me being a Rider. I wish not to be quarreled over in politics as Eragon was. _Star placed her left hand with the gedwëy ignasia on Saphira's muzzle, and she shuddered with joy. Star jogged gracefully off towards the dense shadows of the forest. Ice sent her a picture of a small, faint path through the woods, towards a rock that he was resting on. Star soon found the mouth of the path, and slipped silently away, making sure no one followed her.

Galbatorix slammed his fist on the wall.

"GONE?! What do you mean _gone_? I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER EXTREMELY CAREFULLY! I GAVE HER A _DRAGON_ EGG!" he roared, pounding his fist on the wall to punctuate his words. The men backed away from the enraged emperor, even the Ra'zac. One by one, the soldiers slipped out the door.

The two Ra'zac were left.

"She's most likely with the elves, getting stronger by the second, the millisecond! It was a coincidence that the egg hatched for her. In the ancient tomes of the elves, several prophecies mention one called Evarínya. The power you felt in her, it wasn't that of a potential Rider. She's Evarínya, the only elf… only _being _who can control, and wield wild magic! She's the most powerful, and dangerous creature in this world. She even matches, if not exceeds my power! Do you know what this means?" his voice had turned desperate. He turned around, his eyes pleading. He suddenly seemed very old, and defeated. He sighed and answered his own question,

"It means my entire empire may crumble at her feet. MURTAGH!" he bellowed suddenly, making the Ra'zac jump. Murtagh strode into the room, Zar'roc glinting in the dim light provided by the candles as it swayed on his waist. Galbatorix quickly regained his composure, and resumed his anger.

"Yes, my King?" Murtagh ventured tentatively.

"Find her family. Sister, brother, mother, father, I don't care. Just find someone we can hurt her deeply with!"

"Yes, my Lord."


	6. Chapter 6 Lovely Nyra

Ugh… I hate spending a day inside typing instead of outside in the rain running around like a lunatic with my sister (-cough-

**Ugh… I hate spending a day inside typing instead of outside in the rain running around like a lunatic with my sister (-cough- she's 'Nyra' –cough-)… oh well! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and ohmygoodness thanks for the reviews! Make mee happyyyyy!**

**Oh, and I'm listening to The Diary of Jane, and I think I'll base a chapter off of this. YAY! Musical influence!! I'll shut up so you can read… but technically I'm typing so mmphmm… -readers clamp hand on Aiedail's mouth-**

Chapter 6 – Lovely Nyra

"That song… that's Nyra's and my song… it's our lullaby!" Star exclaimed, sitting upright. She had been resting in Ice's paws (claws?), but as soon as she heard that sixteen year old voice singing their lullaby, the song only she and Nyra knew, adrenaline rushed through her.

"NYRA!" She screamed joyfully as her sister stepped out of the thick trees. She had unnaturally colored hair for an elf, like Star. It was a shimmering blonde, with the oddest eyes like pure liquid emeralds. Her skin was the same (unfortunately) pale tone as Star's. They were opposites, visually like night and day.

Nyra stared up at Ice in awe, her beautiful green eyes growing even wider when Star unraveled her hand wrapping and revealed her gedwëy ignasia. Remembering her manners, Star performed a series of intricate hand motions and contortions of her body, and finally placing two fingers on her lips. Nyra mimicked her as soon as she began, and placed her fingers on her lips as well.

They said the traditional greeting, and finally hugged. Tears blurred Star's vision as she felt the missing part of her heart filled at long last.

"It's been so long. How did you escape the attack?" Star asked, holding Nyra at arm's length. Nyra touched her mind, and shared a few memories.

_Her slipping away from the turmoil into the shadows…_

_Her journey to Du Weldenvarden._

_Hiding in the forest, sick with worry about Star._

Finally, star saw the scene that Nyra had secretly witnessed, when she had seen Star chained and dragged away.

"Oh… okay." Star whispered with a sad smile. They embraced tightly once more, and just as Star opened her eyes, she saw something shimmering in the shadows. She dismissed it for magic, and folded herself sinuously next to Ice. Nyra flopped less-gracefully on a bouncy bed of moss, and sighed,

"Well, I've had another prophecy. The same branch that I foresaw from when I was three has expanded. I don't know if this is a false branch, but it's not a forked prophecy, so I think it's true…" Star glanced at her uncomfortable expression with alarm, chills spreading from her scalp to her toes. The prophecy was about Star. She continued as if she didn't notice, "The fork of you becoming a Rider was true though." Star gasped in shock, springing up and rounding on her sister.

"You knew I might become one?! Since when? How could you not tell me?" Nyra rolled her eyes, and patted the ground next to her, Star remained standing. Nyra sighed,

"I had the prophecy a year ago. I had no idea where you were, nor could I tell you." Star relaxed, and sat gracefully down once more.

"I'm sorry Nyra, I was in captivity. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Nyra patted her arm in forgiveness, and giggled,

"So, what do you think of _these _elves? They are very different from us untainted elves, huh?" Star rolled her eyes and threw herself on the ground. She moaned in frustration into the leaves there, making Nyra fall into a giggling fit.

"Dependant on magic to the extreme, and obsessed with everything being _perfect _as if they didn't already know they were part of the 'perfect' race." Star finally answered, tracing the shades of blue to faded silver on one of Ice's scales.

"Steal him from Galbatorix?"

"Yeah."

"He gave you the egg because he sensed your powers, gravely mistaking it for the potential as a Rider? And it happened to hatch for you?"

"Perchance."

"Wow…he's an idiot."

"Bingo!" They laughed at the sheer impossibility of the king making that grave of a mistake.

"So what do _you _think of these elves?" Star drawled with a smirk.

"Dependent on magic, obsessively vain, and slightly lethargic." Nyra answered casually with an answering smirk.

"I concur!" Nyra elbowed Star playfully in the ribs at her tone, which Star neatly dodged.

"I have to say Star, practically every time you touch your foot to the ground, this forest absolutely shudders with life. That wild magic of yours is simply unpredictable."

"Well, duh." That earned another slap. "Maybe I should cut back, I've seen some elves give me the oddest hungry looks, as if my magic is the first fresh breath of air they've had in a while. They can't wait to see what I will do at their Agaeti Blödhren. I'll probably sing, and do you want to perform the dance of the Spirits? It would be better with night fairies though…" Star sighed wistfully. Nyra rested a compassionate hand on her sister's arm, and smiled.

"Of course! That'll be interesting. What are you going to do Ice?" Nyra asked aloud. Ice said to both of them,

_I'll have to give it some more thought. _Star giggled quietly.

"Do you think the reason you have emerald eyes is because you were born on a lunar eclipse? When there was no moon?" Star wondered randomly, one of the many questions she had had time to come up with in captivity.

"Maybe. Is that why your eyes are such an icy blue? Because you were born on a solar eclipse? When there was no sun?"

"Possibly… no one else has colors like us, come to think of it, no one else is at all like us!" Star sighed.

"Hmm… Mum and da weren't?" Nyra pursed her lips with an uncomfortable expression.

"I…I can't remember that well. I'm pretty sure mum had black hair, like midnight, and da… da might have had silver colored hair. The last time I saw them was the attack, when the ship landed. And there were so many big soldiers…" Star shivered. "It all happened so briefly, I only saw them briefly before the chains…" her voice faded out, and a little of the madness she was subjected to haunted her eyes. Nyra nodded, and reached forward to hold Star's hand. The ghost of the memories still haunted them, no matter how long ago it happened.

"Will you tell them about Ice?" Nyra asked, looking intently at her sister. Star fidgeted nervously.

"No, we're not going to tell them. For me, because I don't want to be caught up with politics and such, being forced to swear fealty and whatnot. I know little, if nothing of that, and I would make wrong decisions." Nyra nodded slowly as Star spoke. Finally, she critiqued,

"You will have to tell them sometime—what about the battle that is nearing the horizon of our futures?"

"You see one coming?" Star gazed unseeingly into the shadows.

"I do not need prophecy to know it is coming, and shall pass. I have seen though, that you will play a key role. Then it splits off into forks and intermediate links. Any could be a false branch. But something will happen that is quite unexpected, but that branch evades me yet." Nyra's eyes were far off, trying to see what would happen to her sister.

"Magic? Poison? Scimitars?" Star suggested.

"The first." A chill shivered down Star's spine. Unexpected magic, that sounded like her wild magic would come into play. It's no wonder prophecy couldn't name it; it was unpredictable in its very essence. Suddenly, Ice nudged her with his muzzle,

_Someone approaches little one. I will leave, and you and your sister should cover my claw marks._

_How far away are they? _Star asked anxiously.

_Far enough to not see me. Goodbye hatchling. _Then he was up in the air with a few strokes of his mighty wings. The two sisters quickly used magic to cover up the gouges in the earth, and awaited the visitor. Finally, an elderly elf stepped carefully into the clearing. He smiled warmly, and turned to Star,

"How is your dragon, young one?" Star froze. Shock jolted through her, and her gaze flitted down to the perfect earth where the gouges were a few minutes ago.

"Goodness, how could you know?" Nyra's voice burst through the silence, unable to be held in. Star was still frozen with shock, and stared.

"I went looking," he explained with a smile at her expression. "I happened to come across him. He was very hard to find, if that makes you feel any better. Only I managed because I have Glaedr, my dragon. Oh! I am Oromis, excuse me, my manners have forsaken me! Your dragon is extremely big for his age; I theorize that it is your Evarínya power that makes him grow in such a way! By the way, I have always wondered at the ancient manuscripts of prophecy telling that one such as you would come. Very interesting. Your 'brisingara' spell gave me some small incentive though I suppose. I must admit, I am not shocked you weren't killed by it." Star slowly unfroze, finding movement in her limbs and her voice.

"Wow… How long have you known?" Oromis smiled.

"The second day you were unconscious. You woke up on the fifth." Star nodded at this information. Finally she couldn't hold back the flood of questions she was dying to ask,

"Who are you? Are you really a Rider? Can you teach me? What color is your dragon? Can I meet him? Do you have a matching sword? Why doesn't Eragon? Will he soon? Can I have one? Will it be glacier blue like Ice? What should I call it? What if it breaks? When will I get it? What if I don't? Who will make it? Where will Ice sleep? When should I tell people? How old are you? Why does Murtagh have a sword? Why didn't he come here? Who else knows about me? Did you tell anyone? Please tell me you didn't?" Star bit her lip and punched her leg for letting some of the questions slip. Nyra giggled at her self infliction.

"Er… okay. I am known as the Mourning Sage. Yes I am really a Rider. Yes I can teach you. Glaedr is gold colored, yes you can meet him. I do have a matching sword, Eragon does not because the blacksmith swore not to make another. If we can persuade her he will soon, and so shall you. Yes it will be the same color as Ice because we need one of his scales for the color. The blacksmith I mentioned will make your sword. You shall call it whatever you wish. It will not break because elvish swords cannot. Ice should sleep wherever is out of sight, and convenient to get to. Tell us when you are ready to face what shall surely follow. I am very old, let us just leave it at that. Murtagh stole Zar'roc which was in Eragon's possession because it belonged to their father, Morzan. In case you told someone else, I am only aware of myself and your sister knowing. Murtagh was captured by the Empire after the battle of Farthen Dûr, and only then did the egg hatch for him, so he never had reason or chance to come here. I have not told anyone." Oromis caught his breath after answering all of Star's questions. But something was nagging her.

"They're _brothers_?!" The last question Star would allow popped out.

"Yes, Morzan's wife escaped when she was pregnant with Eragon to Carvahall, and then went back to Morzan so he would never know she had Eragon." Star told Ice to come back, and within a few minutes he lighted down in the clearing with a heavy _thud_.

"Well met young dragon. Your Rider here is the perfect choice for you." He spoke in the Ancient Language.

_Indeed she is. A bit reckless, but that is easily tolerated. _Star stuck out her tongue at him.

"Quite!" Nyra chirped. Star did a double take, and stared. After a moment they both burst into a massive giggling fit. Lovely bell-like rings reverberated around them. Star hiccupped, and that sent them into even more giggling. Nyra fell from laughing so hard, and thumped the back of her head, which sent them into roars of laughter.

Finally, when they had somewhat controlled themselves, they looked over to Oromis who was patiently waiting out their laughter. Star coughed.

"So you can secretly train me how to be a dragon Rider? Politics is not exactly the first thing on my list of 'things to bother me'." A disturbing memory of the king flashed through Star's mind. Ugh… politics.

"Hmm…" Oromis tapped his lower lip thoughtfully. "I believe that would be possible. I'll schedule you after Eragon so he doesn't find out." He smiled lightly, bowed, and waved goodbye. Star and Nyra waved back, and as soon as he was out of earshot, Star laid back on the cool moss on the rock and smiled with relief.

"You have pretty much just gotten yourself a perfect deal!" Nyra giggled. Star kept smiling.

"Problem solved…" They both laughed. Nyra coughed delicately.

"Star, I am going on a trip to the Beor Mountains, and explore for a few days. I won't be back for a while, is that alright? I know we were just reunited…" Star hid the pain that twisted her stomach at the thought of being separated so soon, but put on a brave face.

"Of course Nyra, I would not want to be selfish and spoil your plans." Nyra saw through her though. She smiled warmly and put a hand on Star's knee.

"It will be okay. I will be back soon." She rose in one fluid motion, and pecked Star on the cheek before flitting off into the shadows of the forest. Star squidged up her face so she wouldn't cry. Finally, she sighed,

_I think I should be getting back now. I'm curious as to where I shall be sleeping._

_Maybe in a room in The Great Hall of Trees. _Ice mused.

_Or in a nice comfortable fork in a tree! _Star said nonchalantly. Ice's chest rumbled with his dragon laughter, and he nuzzled her playfully.

"Goodbye Ice! I wuv you!" Star cooed childishly. Ice rolled one of his big, blue-gray eyes at her, and watched her gracefully stride down the path.

**Sorry about the wait. I had a lot going on and only a few minutes to type each day. I think I spoiled you all with my short updating! Heehee. Next chapter coming soon! HAVE PATIENCE! .**


	7. Chapter 7 Straightening Out

Hey

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. Oh! And I've forgotten to mention: Alalea, Star, Ice, Nyra, Evarínya, and other stuff I can't mention because it's not in the story yet are mine. Sadly, the rest belong to the wonderful Christopher Paolini. sniffle why not me? I wish I had thought of this… -mopes around- **

**enjoy! Uhh… this is kind of a long chapter, so get comfortable! (Sorry if it's too long.) and I figured out the line thingy for breaks in p.o.v.! (which happens a lot this chapter) lay back, relax, get some popcorn. I command thee.**

**(P.S.) Do they have couches in Alagaësia?! **

**(P.P.S.) rest assured. If you have a question, it 99.9 of the time will be answered in a following chapter.**

Chapter 7- Straightening Out

"Star, you're back!" Eragon jumped up as he saw Star step through the underbrush. She couldn't help the smile that broke through her misery of Nyra leaving.

"Hello Eragon, nice to see you too." Star stretched, catlike as her lovely voice drifted through the air. Star glanced up at the house that was sung out of the trees, and realized it must be his. A small jolt of shock ran through her— how did she get here so fast? She didn't remember the journey, she had been thinking about Nyra much. She waved goodbye to Eragon, and winked at Saphira. Saphira giggled in her mind as she stepped carefully around the precariously placed piles of scrolls that Eragon had been studying. She noticed some of the titles, unease settling in her stomach.

They were about war.

She glided off towards The Great Hall of Trees. When she arrived, she knocked lightly on the gate, and it swung inward. She set off to find Islanzadí, who was in a large library.

"If I may ask, where may I rest my Queen?" Star asked politely and formally, not sure how to address a Queen.

"Oh! Of course you may ask anything, you will be resting in a room down the corridor of Arya's. Follow me please Evarínya." Islanzadí smiled warmly. She led Star to a rather large room with beautiful carvings covering every inch of wall space. A medium sized couch/bed was in the far right corner with a night stand carved in the likeness of waves. Star felt a sudden pang of longing for the sea, and jealousy that Nyra would be closer to it than she. Star looked to her left and saw a giant panel that had the mirror image of her room on it. She moved, and so did the likeness of the room. She stood in front of it, and gasped in shock. It was her! _So this is a mirror! This is so amazing! _Star thought in awe. She collapsed on her odd couch/bed, and quickly fell into the trance-like state, wishing for once she could fall asleep.

Eragon was dreaming.

Star was wandering on a muddy road, with a chaotic city swirling about her. Everything was in an uproar, but she alone was like a calm island of peace moving slowly through a sea of turmoil. People turned when they saw her, and shrank back in fear. She did not acknowledge them. Eragon wondered why they were in such fear; it was just her. She hadn't done anything. Suddenly, her back stiffened, and her head swiveled back to look in his direction. She was staring right at him, but not seeing him. Her eyes were focused on something far away…

Her eyes.

They were blacker than pitch. Blacker than the even the darkest, moonless night; as if they were tiny rifts into death itself. She was glaring angrily at someone or something that was behind him. It was a defiant glare though, and some of her old spirit showed through. Her lip began to curl back over her teeth in a feral snarl…

_ERAGON! _Saphira's voice roared through his mind and he sat up swiftly. He was drenched in cold sweat, and shivering uncontrollably, his heart galloping at a breakneck speed. He could feel the adrenaline pulsing through Saphira, since she knew something was wrong. Her face was inches from his, her paws placed on each side of the bed as she loomed over him.

"Did… did you see? Star…" Eragon spluttered out loud, unable to clear his thoughts.

_Yes. I saw what you saw because of the link. It is odd that you should have a dream now that you do not sleep. It was quite vivid. Do not trouble yourself. It is only a dream. _Eragon nodded his agreement, and crumpled onto the mattress. But the image of her eyes was burned into his memory. He didn't lapse back into a more comfortable trance-state until the world entered the early morning hours.

Star came the next morning, sitting down nonchalantly on a rock outside of Eragon's house. She glanced up at him when he came to the window, and smiled. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he rushed inside. She could hear the clothes rustling as he pulled a shirt quickly over his head. The soft whisper of his feet as he climbed down the long flight of stairs drifted towards her. Star drew her sword, running the flat of her blade down her cheek, careful not to cut herself. Eragon glanced down at his own sword, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he threw it down to the ground.

"I need a Rider's blade. I gave the smith one of Saphira's scales in hope that she would break her oath just to help me," Eragon complained, but then stopped as if he suddenly realized something. Star coughed to hide her embarrassment at how recently she had complained about the same things, breaking him out of his state of shock.

"I am sure she will. Don't worry." Star assured him awkwardly.

_Well, Oromis gave the smith one of mine. _Ice chimed into Star's thoughts.

_Oh, good thinking. Do you want to fly later? _Star grimaced inwardly. She had yet to try out flying on Ice. She shuddered to think of the dizzying heights.

_Yes! You'll like it, trust me._

_Uh huh. Sure. _Wince. Eragon shifted to get up, and Star scooted out of the way.

"Oromis will be expecting me," Eragon sighed. Star smiled warmly, and waved farewell to him. Star waited for him to be off a ways down the path so she could dart off into the underbrush. It only took Ice a few minutes to swoop down above her and land ahead of her with a giant _thud_.

"Ice!" Star crooned in delight. One of Ice's big blue eyes rolled at her, and Star did a double take. Was he even _bigger_?!

_You, sir, need to stop getting so big, so fast. _Star complained. He was now a few more feet taller on all fours than he was a few days ago. Ice's deep laughter rumbled in her head.

_I think you should blame yourself. If you didn't have wild magic, then I would be a normal height. You look so small! Cute little hatchling. _Star glared.

_If I'm not correct, I am almost two decades older than you._ She snapped. Ice danced gleefully from one foot to another at this verbal game.

_But I am… clearly… much bigger than you._

_So?_

_I think size matters… and I am a dragon. You measure age differently._

"Mumble grumble. That is all I hear from you!" Star retorted in quick elvish. Ice hadn't learned elvish. He finally got the translation from her reluctant mind, and laughed, thunder crashing in her ear. It was the sound that seemed like home to her the most right now.

"I must admit, I am a pretty much a child in the eyes of elves. I will have to reach one hundred years before they consider me mature.

_Choose._

_I don't think I can._

_Choose. _She repeated, her strong voice echoing through his head. His insides twisted and he shook his head defiantly.

_I enjoy both of their companies. I cannot choose!_

_Choose Eragon, or I will for you if you remain stubborn. _Saphira growled.

_But… they… I… both… and… Saphira, please. I need time. _All day she had been heckling him. Star, or Arya? Star, or Arya? It was giving him a headache. He ignored her, and kept reading the scroll. She reluctantly faded her growling to back ground volume so he could study.

Murtagh dragged the unconscious elf to Thorn. He strapped her onto Thorn's underbelly, waves of guilt crashing over him the whole time. Star was going to murder him in the most gruesome fashion for taking her sister, but the king's word was law. He hopped onto his saddle, and Thorn's wings snapped out. With a few powerful strokes they were up into the air.

No, Star was going to skin him alive, cut off his fingers one by one, gouge his eyes out, and pull out inch by inch his intest…

_Okay, that is a mental image I do NOT wish to see. _Thorn cut off his train of thoughts. Murtagh agreed whole heartedly. Her words from when he first was ordered to question (torture) her, "You shall pay for hurting me like this. And you shall pay tenfold if you hurt any others of my kin." Murtagh hadn't wanted to hurt her. Her screams always haunted his nightmares after every time he went down there. Not to mention what the other soldiers did to her.

_Murtagh, do not dwell on the past, or worry about the future. Mind only the present. _Thorn interjected again into his Rider's remorseful recollections. _I had to deal with it too._

_True. But I can't stop worrying about what she will do to me. _Murtagh buried his face in the crook of his elbow, repressing a shudder.

_The elf on my leg?_

_No, worse, her sister._

_The king will not allow them to do anything to you. _Thorn hid his disgust of the king well. Murtagh's stomach did nauseating little flips as the nervousness took over his ability to think. Thorn sighed in his head, and left. With this amount of fear rolling off of him, he couldn't even try to pull Murtagh back from the edge of near-hysteria. Star was too dangerous to forget.

**Fear not loyal readers! Eragon will reveal what came to him in chapter 8. Wooooo! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Progress

**I LOVE YOU READERS!! You all make me so happy! Those reviews make me squeal out loud in the middle of studying, making people stare at me like I'm a lunatic. :) Reviews create endorphins. Endorphins make people happy. When people are happy, they want to make other people happy by updating quickly! I heart you! Keep sending constructive criticism, and your inferences are always a joy for me to read!**

**-sniff- I came to my attention –sob- that the line thingy –sniffle- didn't work! –bawls- Oh well. I'll do something else… -sigh-**

**Niiiice and long. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8- Progress

"But Master, I know this already!" Star whined, stomping her foot on the ground like she was a youngster again. Oromis chuckled, and gestured for her to continue. Star heaved a great sigh, and started the pose for the Rimgar again. It was so _easy_! She was climbing to higher and higher levels in the Rimgar so quickly that she was beginning to get a bit sore from the constant contortions of her body. Her stomach rumbled audibly; she had a craving for bananas today. **(A/N: Yes. That is influenced from my own cravings. No it was not part of the story until now. Stop laughing.)**

Out of boredom, Star lit sparks of light in the air, making them dance around through her arms and legs. They chased each other around the arch her arm made since it was twisted around resting on her hip. She giggled, and let them fly around Oromis, and the trees surrounding the clearing by the brook by his house on the Crags of Tel'naeír. Say that three times fast.

Star relaxed the pose, and reluctantly started a new one. The lights extinguished themselves with a flourish, as Ice came swooping in with Glaedr.

_Hello Ice, how was your lesson?_

_Very good, and yours?_ Ice cocked his head playfully.

_Boring. I already know these things. _Star huffed, and sat down to relax.

_Patience hatchling. _Glaedr's deep, gravelly voice resonated in Star's chest. _Tomorrow Oromis plans on testing your abilities in magic._

Star perked up, and rubbed her scarred arms. Star remembered her father's warning to her. "Always be on your guard; never let it down for a second. Be aware of your surroundings at all times. Learn what you can from it." It seemed like a century ago since Star had seen her parents. She shrank from the idea that they were dead, but it was the only logical reason. Idly, Star wondered if a trip to Carvahall would be worth the flight. Maybe she could show her thanks to him by doing something nice like that.

_Oh… that's right. He still doesn't know about Ice. _Star thought sheepishly.

* * *

Murtagh sat on the other side of the room, his head in his hands. Nyra was awake and frantically searching for a way out. As if. She kept muttering, "Oh dear spirits, please. Oh, no, please no. I must get to her I must!" She had tried to blow the wall away- unsuccessful. She had tried to dig her way out- unsuccessful. She had tried squeezing through the bars when she thought he wasn't looking- unsuccessful. She was past crying and yelling in elvish. Now she just paced along the wall, searching for an opening.

"Why are you looking? There. Is. No. Way. Out." Murtagh sighed for the billionth time. Nyra paused, as if seeing him for the first time. She walked up to him, and said something in elvish.

"I can't understand elvish. Barely even the Ancient Language. Speak human elf-girl." Murtagh said bitterly. Nyra cocked her head to the side, and laughed. If he wasn't so annoyed Murtagh would have stared in open shock at the lovely sound.

"You are a silly human." Was all she said, and went back to searching.

"Please stop," Murtagh implored, rubbing his temples. Nyra just shook her head, and sighed,

"You do not know the importance in that I must be set free. You will all die." Murtagh stared.

"I know Star will murder me when she finds out I took you." Nyra jumped as if something stung her when he said Star's name. She turned with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Star."

"Yes, your sister. She-will-be-very-mad-at-me." Goodness she was annoying.

"Star." Nyra repeated wringing her hands to keep them from shaking.

"Yes. We all know that she is your sister." Murtagh rolled his eyes

"Star!" Nyra urged, making no other gesture.

"My Lord, woman. Why the hell do you keep saying her name?! Please, _shut up_… damn elf." Murtagh followed that with a string of curses under his breath, and sat back in his chair.

"Star will find out the morrow if you do not set me free. Then you will all die. Even the King cannot escape. Him— she will not rest until he is dead." Nyra's voice was strained with anxiety. Murtagh's brows rose as he stared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked rudely. His patience was thinning. Quickly.

"You stupid _human_," Nyra spat the word as if it were a curse. "It is a wonder that you still thrive in this world. You are like baby sheep in a wolf's den." Nyra informed him scathingly in a matter-of-fact tone. Murtagh snorted,

"You speak in riddles. Dumb riddles. Get to the point, whatever the hell that is."

"Humans are so _gullible_. They lie to themselves all the time. And I don't see how any of you have survived this long, you are so vulnerable. All it takes is one little snap and you're dead." She sniffed haughtily, and sat on the cot as if it were a regal throne. Her back was ramrod straight. Murtagh gritted his teeth.

"Gay elves…" He breathed so quietly he thought it was inaudible.

"What does 'gay' mean?" Nyra inquired any way. Murtagh kept his disbelief to himself.

"It means… oh never mind. You're an elf, the fair folk, the perfect people." Murtagh wasn't sure why he even kept talking to the stupid elf. It only frustrated him beyond belief. He continued hotly, "Humans have flaws. As does every race. Elves, you see, have a really, really big lying problem. Did you know that? Your sister lied to me all the time. It made the king, me, and the soldiers very angry. And now look where she's gotten herself." He waited with a smug grin. The soldiers had probably caught her ages ago. Stupid elf.

"Yes, she is in Du Weldenvarden, learning the ways of the Riders, honing her skills to perfection, and making plans of revenge. Looks like you're at the point of her arrow this time around." Nyra laughed and shot a disdainful look at Murtagh's shock.

"Wh…What happened to the ten legions we sent after her?!" There was no way…

"Dead. Every single last one of them." Nyra annunciated every syllable as if he was two. "Quite a gruesome way to die if you ask me. Burning to death. She has quite the imagination, hasn't she?" Nyra grinned in triumph as she watched his eyes bulge. Then she giggled, cocking her head as if someone were whispering in her ear.

"What now?" Murtagh snapped angrily.

"Thump, thump, thump, thhhp. Thump, thump, thump, thump. It begins."

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump, thhhp. Thump, thump, thump, thhhp._

Eragon blinked as awareness flooded through him. Some distance off, someone was pacing worriedly, their feet making soft whispering sounds only his new hearing could detect. Undisturbed, constant. _Thump, thump, thump, thhhp. Thump, thump, thump, thhhp._

Eragon groggily got dressed, and _thumped _his own beat down the steps of his house. The person's pacing continued as he walked down the barely visible trail towards the sound. _Thump, thump, thump, thhhp._ Eragon followed his ears, the whisper of the pacing getting more audible by the second.

He finally came across Star, pacing in the leaves. She had cleared a straight path between two great sycamore trees, the ground smooth from her footsteps. She had been pacing all night. _Thump, thump, thump, thhhp._ Went her foot steps. Every time she turned back, her foot made a longer rubbing sound. Eragon tried to catch her gaze, but she didn't acknowledge him.

"Star? Um…what are you doing?" Star didn't answer, didn't even show him any sign that she had heard. He began to doubt if he had said it aloud. Arya trotted up, and laid an arm on his.

"Do not worry Eragon, she is just fretting over her sister's departure. I believe she thinks Nyra should be back by now." Eragon kept looking at Star, his eyes following her pacing.

"She has a sister? No wonder she wanted to go see her the other day so badly." He was only half paying attention, because Solumbum's words kept repeating themselves over and over in his head, as they had all night. _When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthain and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls._ He wasn't sure about the power insufficiency, but the weapon part almost screamed at him. Arya was still hanging on his arm, steering him away from his observation of Star.

"Do you wish to go to the Menoa tree to set up the decorations for the Agaeti Blödhren?" Eragon stared violently when Arya uttered "Menoa tree", and quickly shook his head.

"I uh, must look over my drawing that I did for the festival. Make the last few touches, and shading." He was extremely proud of his drawing of his travels in sequence; it was a huge collage of pictures, one fading into the next. The only painful parts of it were his home, some of the battles, Brom's resting place, and when he was going to the Varden with Murtagh. Arya shrugged, and dragged him off anyway.

Eragon was acutely aware that the _thump, thump, thump, thhhp _had halted, and in its place was quick, fading footsteps running hurriedly away.

* * *

_Nyra isn't back. Why isn't she back? She should be back? It's been days. Where is she?_ The tumult of thoughts rushing like a torrent of water through Star's head refused to stop. Ice met her half a league away from Ellesméra and without breaking a stride, Star leaped onto his back and they took off in the sky. She was used to flying now.

_Where to Star?_

_Carvahall._

_It is destroyed. _Ice protested solemnly. Star mentally hit herself.

_Sorry, I meant Gil'ead. I can't remember the different cities and towns apart from each other very well._

_GIL'EAD? That's in the middle of the Empire! _Ice almost yelled. His voice was definitely raised.

_I have a hunch that's where Nyra went to. Oh please let it not be so. _Star bit her lip so hard that a trickle of blood flowed down her chin. Stupid fangs. Using her tongue, she licked it up off her chin, savoring the icy clarity the pain filled her mind with. She knew exactly what to do now. Her thoughts were all in such order she could plan every second of what would happen.

--

"Oh, please no, please. That isn't true!" Star implored the guard. He nodded, grinning with way too much confidence, and asked,

"Now, what's a purdy girl like you wantin' ta know 'bout the king's prison'rs?" He was about twenty years of age, boyishly handsome, and arrogant. Star flushed at his comment, buttoning the top of her cloak self consciously at where his eyes were. She could swear she remembered him from somewhere. That fact was not good for his health. At all.

"I… it was just a rumor. I… I just wanted to know if it was true." She turned, trying to hide the fact that she was coming apart at the seams. Oh, no… Nyra… But before she could wallow completely in depression, the guard called her back. Another grin came to his face. He looked so familiar…

"Rumor, was it that she's an elf? Last elf I got ta guard was lurvely on the eyes. I feel bad I can't have another to m'self again."

_Oh. That's where he's from._

Rage.

Star winked, hiding the vicious loathing with all her will power, and drew closer to the guard.

"Are you sure she was that lovely? No one else could match her?" She batted her eye lids to make the point obvious. By the way his eyes raked over her body, she could tell that he definitely got it. He motioned for the other guards to take his post, and grinned.

"Want me to show you some prisoner accommodations? Then I could compare you better." _Ugh. That disgusting_…

"Sure. Lock me up!" Star said with emphasized enthusiasm. Somewhere in her subconscious she noticed the cell smelled very faintly of Eragon.

_Are all humans this gullible?_ Star shoved the guard down on the cot, and drew a little power. Tongues of fire caressed one of her hands, and she posed to strike, but first, she drew back her hair, exposing her pointed ears. The guards eyes widened in recognition, and then deathly fear.

"That _easy _elf happens to be me, and the only reason you, and the other filthy dogs of humans could have their way with me, was because I was beaten nearly to death twice a day. Understand, _mortal_?" She snarled, baring her teeth. She drew her knife. Fire killed too quickly. Pressing the blade to his throat, she hissed,

"Where is she being held? Here? In another cell? If you value these last precious few minutes of your life to not be in searing pain, you _will _tell me." _No tears… not now… oh, Nyra… no. No, no, no, no_…

"Urû'baen! In the same cell you was, but she's not b'ing subject'd to tort… questionin'. Y'know I felt bad an' all about doin' that to ya…"

"Silence." Star spat, glaring scathingly at him. "You filthy dog, you enjoyed it." The smell of his blood wafted seductively up to her. Oh, to be an untainted elf…

"How could I not? You're an elf. Anythin' else ya want to know?" He smiled sympathetically, hoping for his life. Ha.

"Why was she taken? Just because she is an elf?" Her stomach tightened in a knot when the guard got an uncomfortable look, and he winced in sympathy.

"Well… there's a ransom for her." A small spark of hope lit in Star's belly. Maybe she could pay it. She had a lot of crowns...

"The ransom… is you."

The spark extinguished quite violently. Star's vision unfocused, and she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. _No, no, no, no, no, no…_

"Ice." She choked out. Her heart shattering into a million tiny facets. _Why, why, why?_

"Huh? What do you need? Can I tell you anything else?" Star acted on impulsive, fiery hot rage then.

"Yes. How would you like to die? Slowly, or painfully?" Star didn't let him answer. With a short jerk of her arm, she plunged the knife violently through his throat. A gurgling sound came from his mouth, but there was too much blood. His eyes finally glazed over. From her midsection down, she was drenched in his blood. Smiling her sweet satisfaction, Star hopped nonchalantly off of the cot, and strode out of the cell, closing the door with a bang. The other guards glanced down the hall, but for some reason, a sudden, conspicuous blast of air left their necks bent at very unnatural angles. Pity…

Star sprinted out of the city, her vision blurred by the torrent of tears that streamed down her cheeks. They were tinged with silver. After she had flown a little distance south, she projected with her mind and voice amplified with magic,

"GALBATORIX! YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!"

* * *

Murtagh shook as the lingering echo of Star's screams faded from his mind and the air. Nyra was laughing.

"Go Evarínya! That's my sister! Oh, you wait until you see the _real _violent side of her nature. Her ways of revenge will make every cell in your skin crawl, and every waking moment will seem a nightmare. Just you wait." Nyra's voice turned ominously malicious at the end, her eyes sparking. Murtagh shuddered again, wishing the Varden had killed him long ago.

* * *

The night air was filled with sweet cricket song, and the soft scent of moon lilies. A soft croak of a frog barely broke the silence. The stars twinkled forlornly on the surface of the lake, undisturbed by even the softest breeze. It was quiet. It was home.

The grass was cool, a caressing blanket on the ground. The cliffs were distant, yet close. In the distance, the whisper of a waterfall could scarcely be heard. The darkness was rapturous. Only she knew of this place.

She lay on the grass dusted with dew, curled up. The willow trees with their graceful branches reached down, protecting her. It was a dome of beauty inside. So safe. It was perfect. The leaves obscured her from view, but she could see out into the night. She could still see the moon. She could still be washed in its light. There was no more pain here. Just the quiet. Time didn't exist. No more rush of colors. No more grief, no more anger, no more anyone. She could hide from the rest of the world here. No one else.

She sighed softly, and closed her eyes again, picturing the scene before her. Slowly opening her eyes, she thirstily took in more details. The ferns on the bank bowing their heads, the forested mainland a score of yards away from the island she was on. It was nice to have bliss for once. No torment. No agony.

Alone. Truly, and completely, alone.

Then he ripped through the silence and peace like a razor through her soul. He came to the water's edge, ripples shattering the beautiful night sky reflected there into a million shards of glass. He was calling her name. A stab of pain filled her heart. He was making her remember agony. With only her name. She wished she could forget. He was telling her to come to shore. She ignored him, blocking out his voice. She heard water splash, the sound jolting her like lightning. Too much…

"Leave me." she breathed, shaken by the intrusion. That hated emotion anger filled her when he spoke loudly,

"Why do you want me to go?"

"Alone… please…" she begged in the softest whisper of breath. He settled roughly on the ground, and laid his head against hers. He sighed and settled closer. Why couldn't he leave? Contact was torturing her to the core. Her heart hurt… she needed the night to mend her.

As sheer waves of despair crashed over her heart, a tear rolled down her cheek.

**Thank you to my lurvely Beta who without, this chapter wouldn't have been so professional looking and nice and so revised that it's shiny! YAY!!**


	9. Chapter 9 A Surprise Visit

Ummm… I'm suffering from S

**Ummm… I'm suffering from S.I.L.D. Which is — Summer Induced Laziness Disorder. Sorry for the wait! But luckily for you all, I experienced a strange bout of the warm fuzzies when I got about 10 favourite story updates in my email, which is compelling me to write. Thank you all for staying with me! Trust me at this point… things get very… **_**interesting**_**. Let's just put it at that. R&R!**

**I'll have a picture of what Star's clothes look like on my profile, so if you want to look before you read, I encourage you to!**

Chapter 9- A Surprise Visit

They were still alone on the island Star had escaped to. Star tried to wriggle out of Eragon's arms, but he was still in his trance-like state. Her face flushed when she realized his tunic was unbuttoned, revealing the contours of his chest, and chastised herself for the thoughts that followed. She closed her eyes, and laid her head on his big chest. She felt so small in his arms, and was about to wake him up when she felt him stir, and on a childish impulse decided to pretend she was still resting. Just to see what he did.

He kissed the top of her head, and drew her closer.

Star's heart stuttered, and picked up double time. She was glad he couldn't see her face, because she was blushing and the corners of her mouth were twitching- fighting a smile. After a few moments, she yawned involuntarily, and "woke up." This time, she didn't try to move away.

"G'morning," she mumbled softly. Eragon smiled warmly, and put a hand on the side of her face.

**"**Good morning Star, how did you rest?" his voice was soft and comforting. She smiled.

"It was pretty good, still worried about…her. How was yours?" Star had tried to say Nyra's name, but all that came out was air. A secret smile came on Eragon's face.

"Mine was... good. But don't worry, Nyra will be back. Don't fret." He smiled again, but his smile turned into an alarmed frown when tears welled up in Star's eyes.

"No…no she won't." Star choked back a sob, her voice coming out half strangled, "They've… captured… her for ransom! Nyra… I should've… I could've… I… she…" Eragon's eyes were wide with shock, and he crushed her gently to him. Star cried softly into his warm chest. She could feel and hear his heartbeat. The steady rhythm finally quieted her, and she slowly relaxed against him. With his strong arms wrapped around her, she felt as if she could survive the weeks missing Nyra. She heard a soft curse muttered under Eragon's breath, and she looked up questioningly. He looked apologetically down at her with those soft, brown eyes.

"Oromis wants me." he explained dryly. She felt sad and happy at the same time. Sad because he had to leave (among other things,) and happy because he didn't want to leave her. He still wanted to comfort her. Star nodded in assent, and he slowly stood up. He offered his hand, but she smiled a tight lipped smile, and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, now. Thank you, Eragon. Thank you." They held each other's gaze for an immeasurable moment, and then he turned around and left quietly. After a few minutes, Star sighed and stood up.

Then she was running.

--

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I can't."

"Please?"

"I…no."

"Why?"

"He'll kill me."

"He can't kill you. He's not that stupid."

"But..."

"Three days, three nights, that's all I need."

"No… I can't."

"It's vital for me to be there."

"What you're asking of me is pretty much impossible…"

"…Without magic. You have magic, I have magic."

"It will only tease Star, and make her sadder."

"Maybe, maybe not. Please? For me?"

"…I can't believe I'm doing this… this is madness."

"So?"

"You're insane."

"No, I'm an elf. We are very logical. You just cannot see the logic yet."

"Shut up. If I'm going to help you escape, we need a plan."

"You're a Rider, it should be fine."

"Says you."

--

A pure not rang out from Star's throat, and their hips started to turn again. The deep beat of the drums, and the wild magic she put into her voice had everyone completely intoxicated. Well, if they were untainted they wouldn't have such problems with incoherency from the traditional dance. Nyra and Star weaved around each other, moving in a way that should be both physically impossible, and illegal. Eragon couldn't tear his eyes from Star. Star's voice weaved through the music, high and low in ancient elvish words that Eragon could only dream of their meaning. Star had explained though, that this song was specifically designed for something like the Agaeti Blödhren, but in Alalea, they called it _Serya _or Spirit Dance. The song was about how their spirits were intertwined with the forest and sea, and the way they danced opened up the connection, because it symbolized how the spirits flow around the trees.

Eragon doubted the spirits were supposed to be so… well, suggestive. Oh well.

Star's hand met his, and she pulled him into the swirl of dancing. Everyone was dancing close together, their heads heady with the music, their senses acting purely on instinct. No one noticed that Star was pressed tightly against Eragon that she was moving her hands along his torso. Star slipped her ankle behind his, locking them together. She held the small of his back, and bent backwards until she was almost horizontal to him. This was for the sky spirits.

Eragon pulled her body back up, and they continued dancing. Her shirt (actually, lack thereof,) was a high collared neck that split in two at her collar bone, and swept around to connect in the back. Her skirt was split at each center of her thigh. On her upper arms were metal bands that resembled a coiled spring, and on her fore arms were two sleeves. Every inch of cloth was covered in ancient, elvish runes that shimmered and seemed to flow in the dim light of the torches. Her feet were bare save two more bands that had slivers of decorated cloth dripping down from them.

Everyone was so tightly pressed together, the ground rumbling with the stomp of feet pounding to the rhythm of the drums, one writhing mass of magic. Hers coursed through him, making his senses prickling sharp. Her hands ran down his tunic, around his arms and through his hair, every touch felt like fire. The scent of her hair wafted up to him, she smelled of wild flowers. Deep forest saturated with secrets. He could hear her every breath, and every time her left hand touched his right, a small jolt that reminded him of something.

Eragon had felt it several times now, and he suspected who she was, and in her state now, he could reveal her secret. His right hand entwined with her wrapped right hand. He slipped his other to the small of her back to distract her as he carefully untied it. With a final tug he yanked it off of her hand, and he caressed her gedwëy ignasia, keeping it hidden from sight. She gasped, awareness flooding into her eyes.

"No!" She gasped, and he wrenched her from the crowd. She found herself suddenly alone with Eragon.

Eragon pressed her up against a tree, and held up her hand for inspection. She tried to futilely tear away from his grip, but he held fast. Tears streamed from her eyes, and she continued to fight against him.

"Argetlam..." he whispered tenderly in her ear. Star shook all over, terrified and shocked.

"I… Eragon… I can explain why… I didn't tell you because… I didn't… I should've… but… I…" Star scrambled for words, but was silenced by a finger over her lips. She breathed in ragged breaths as he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Just tell me in the simplest way you can." He murmured, tracing her gedwëy ignasia with his fingers.

"Politics." Eragon chuckled and nodded in understanding. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. Star was nearly sagging for relief that he wasn't angry or shocked or hurt. That he accepted it so quickly made her heart light as a feather.

"Rider to Rider. I shall keep you're secret if you wish."

"I…do. I'm not ready to face them," she admitted with a grin.

"Well, now. It all adds up now, doesn't it! I _can't _believe I didn't see it. You surrounded by legions of the King's men, all tired and unconscious, suspiciously around the time the Rider told me she was escaping!" He smacked his head with the heel of his hand and rolled his eyes in disbelief. Star collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Let's go back to dancing. I have to admit I do like the traditional dance." Star grinned fiendishly, and took the wrapping from his hand, leading him back to the clearing with the Menoa Tree.

The forest went wild.

--

Eragon stroked Star's hair as they sat and watched Nyra step up to perform for the Agaeti Blödhren. She was going to tell a prophecy, and was very excited to be back momentarily for her to contribute. Eragon had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't be able to stay. For some odd reason she appeared at the edge of the forest and ran all the way to Ellesméra. She said she was here for the festival, but she hadn't mentioned staying. That she had escaped. His stomach twisted in fear for Star, but she was blissfully leaning against him.

The music quieted, and all eyes were on Nyra. Her eyes took on a vague, vacant look and she swayed slightly. Alarm shot through Eragon, but Star put a reassuring hand on his knee, which was very distracting. Nyra's head turned and her eyelids fluttered, finally she spoke, her voice coming out raspy and strained- as if two people were talking.

_Neither can live without the other_

_But this be a warning to all and thee_

_Whoever leads the Night to think_

_That Day will never rise from sleep_

_Whoever tells her, they will then_

_See shadows reach across the land_

_Demons hold her with decree_

_'Till Day's compassion sets her free._

_Be warned for she will see no friend_

_And thirst for nothing but your end._

Frightened silence filled the clearing. Star was the first to stir. She glided over to her sister, and smiled fondly, kissing her forehead. Nyra smiled weakly, having returned awareness, and cheers roared up from the watching crowd. It all became a dull roar in Eragon's ears as he watched the two sisters. Something about the way they were…

"Isn't it amazing? Simply confounding that she has those powers!" Star's voice broke through his reverie. He hadn't seen her move back to him, and now she sat quite close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, making his heart throb. He could have sworn Arya had been glaring at them the whole time, but now it was time for the twins to do their dance…

Uh oh…

--

_Thump._ Their feet came down on the earth. _Thump._ Again and again they slammed their feet down, building speed, making dust rise. They started to spin, still thumping their feet to the heavy beat of the drums.

_Oh no… I should _not _be here! _Star thought franticly, casting nervous glances towards the twins that had that dragon tattoo. Saphira, Glaedr, and Ice all began to hum, a deep rumbling sound in her chest. Though Ice's was in her head, she was sure he was nearby. He couldn't resist the magic.

_I think you actually brought it on yourself. _Ice commented lazily, and continued humming. Star glared at the two with unjustified hate, and inconspicuously edged away from the two dancers. But the music drew her. She couldn't resist. All of her secrets were unraveling tonight. And there wasn't a thing she could do about it. The dragon was already off of the twins' skin, straining towards the black moon, loosing a savage roar of ages past.

The pulsing beat climaxed into a frenzy of chanting. A burst of flame erupted from the dragon's maw. Faster. Faster. The twins' voices weaving through the music, building upon the beat with their frenzied cries, their lyrics were verses of a spell Star had only heard about, but never dreamed could be wrought.

Star took a deep breath, and unwrapped her hand.

**Haha! I left a bit of a cliffy! Now you will have to persuade me to write the next chapter. Laziness takes a lot to beat. I won't update if I don't get encouragement! Leave me some love!**


	10. Chapter 10 Torn

**A special thanks to I am Brooklyn for your…encouragement. I laughed my butt off when I read your review. Lol. Thanks so much everyone! And great news everyone: I got my first death threat! That if I didn't keep writing after that cliffy I'd better learn to sleep with my eyes open! Woo… heh… yay? O.O right… chapter. –cough- here it is…**

**oh, and HINT: the lines mean POV change. Just so ya know.**

Chapter 10 - Torn

Previously…

_Star took a deep breath, and unwrapped her hand._

* * *

Shocked gasps rang throughout the clearing, and someone shouted "Shur'tugal!" but the dragon was upon her. Ice pushed his way through the throng to Saphira's side, and elves everywhere gawked. The dragon bent its neck, and with its snout, touched the heart of her gedwëy ignasia. A spark passed between them, and Star went rigid as searing heat poured into her body. At the last moment, it turned bitterly cold. She could almost feel a glacial breeze pass through her. A voice of fire echoed strange elvish words in her head, she could barely catch the meaning, _Evarínya, fear not the darkness._ Star's vision flashed red and black, and she felt something warm spread across her face. Finally, the dragon broke contact, and the darkness closed in on her.

Last, she again heard the voice of fire say, _our strength for you._

* * *

Star woke up alone. Her mind was reeling dizzily, and her whole body tingled. She glanced down at herself, and gasped.

She was whole again.

No evidence of her torture remained, no whip marks, no burns, no shackle bruises and cuts, no teeth marks, no sword slashes, no nothing. She was whole again. She was beautiful. Her skin shone the lush, pale cream color that she had missed seeing unmarred for years. When she moved, she felt no pain. She ran her hands along her skin, her eyes closing in sheer pleasure at the feel of her soft skin. She couldn't stop rubbing her arms and legs, to feel no bumps or scabs, or scarred flesh. No pain when she touched previously sensitive spots.

She heard a light knock at the door.

"Come in!" She sang happily, and skipped to the door. She had forgotten what it was like to not constantly be in pain whenever she moved around. Eragon entered, and stared in shock.

"Star… you…" he stuttered.

"I'm whole again! Oh, Eragon! Isn't it lovely! No more pain! No more constant reminders! No more scars! I'm whole again! My skin shines like the moon's soft light now!" Eragon laughed a weak, breathy laugh, and smiled.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." He whispered half to himself. _And the stars watch over you._

"Oh, Eragon-finiarel! Isn't this wonderful? I am so happy! But… where is my sister? Still at the celebration? Oh! I want to show her! This would make her so happy! Oh, Eragon-vor, do tell me!" Star clasped both of her flawless hands with his and twirled them around in a circle, laughing a beautiful tinkling bell-like laugh that drifted through the air. Eragon almost forgot to answer because he was so mesmerized by it.

"I think so. We both passed out at the same time," Eragon blushed slightly at this. Star recalled that it had happened last year. "And well, she might be spending time with… Ice? Is it? That's a very interesting name choice." Eragon chuckled, and Star rolled her eyes.

"Well, when I saw his color, I thought it was a perfectly good idea at the time. I was also giddy with relief from being released from prison, and maybe a little mentally woozy from the return of some of my strength."

_I like it. It's short, sweet, and to the point. I'm like a shard of ice, handsome in color, but very, very deadly. _Ice's voice rumbled in their minds. Star giggled in sheer happiness. It was so good to have her secret off her chest. Eragon couldn't help but smile, but Star suddenly skidded to a halt, which sent both of them sprawling.

"Oops, sorry." Star mumbled, and then perked up, "I was wondering, Eragon. Can we just keep this a secret with the elves? I know my kind, but when it comes to humans… let's just say they're not really my favorite race… I know you were once human, but you seem more like me. So I always forget what you once were, you have apparently changed a great deal." Star lightly touched his ear that was fully tapered to a point. She abruptly stood in a blindingly fast motion that Eragon missed it. He blinked in surprise, and Star giggled.

"It doesn't hurt to move anymore. And I've always been quite fast. I think it's from all of the magic, but who knows? Come, Eragon-vor, let's go back to the celebration!" Star grabbed his hand and they ran full speed back to the Agaeti Blödhren. When they arrived, Star bounded into the middle of the clearing, laughing. Islanzadí couldn't help but smile, and soon quieted down all of the excited elves. She spoke, her voice powerful,

"Well, the last egg has finally hatched, and what a blessing it is that the Rider is with us, to help rid this land of a great tyrant and oppressor. Tell me, Evarínya Svit-kona, why you would keep this great news from your kin?" she seemed a bit resentful, as if she had been the only one missing out on a great secret. Star sighed,

"Honestly, it has been years since I have been graced with the presence of my own kin, and to tell you the truth, I was frightened of your politics and rules. All I know is Alalea's rulers, not of Alagaësia's. Please forgive me."

"Of course not! There is no wrong in the first place to forgive! An elf from a foreign land has every right to be wary of her surroundings! Not to mention a strange new group of her kin! Thank you Evarínya, for gracing us with your presence, and well met dragon." Islanzadí bowed to Ice, who looked at her with one glacial eye.

_She is very wise. I am honored to be in her presence. _He rumbled. Star repeated his praise, and cheers erupted from everyone in the clearing. Star was overwhelmed, and hot tears threatened to spill over. She felt one slide down her face, and her smile was blinding.

_This is almost like being home. I'm home, amongst my kind. At last._

_Hush, little one, you're safe now. No more humans will harm you. _Ice nuzzled his head into her side, and she wrapped her arms around his head, burying her face in his scales.

* * *

Tears streamed down Nyra's face as she waited on the edge of the forest. She looked out on the plains, wishing she were back at the celebration. But her three days and three nights were up. The spell was probably wearing off in the dungeon, the spell that was fooling Galbatorix into thinking that she was still there.

Something moved in the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, Nyra took a few steps out of the safety of the forest. An unexpected blow landed to her head. Her vision flickered, and the last thought she had was, _Star…_

* * *

"NYRA!" Star screeched, bolting upright in her bed. Eragon woke with a start the next house over, and she could hear him sprinting up the stairs, though a human would hear no sound.

_What is wrong, little one? _Ice asked, drawing her to him with a wing. He wrapped his tail protectively around her, as Eragon burst into the room.

"Someone hurt Nyra! And… taken her… chains… burning… hurts… it hurts so much…" Star gasped her eyes far away as memories over flowed her mind. Her frantic mumbling was cut off when Eragon placed his hand gently over her mouth. He tried to touch her mind with his, to soothe her, but an iron wall that was quite impossible to break walled off her mind. Ice rumbled a sigh, and pushed his muzzle in her limp left hand. She gasped, and she glanced around her, as if suddenly seeing where she was.

"Wh…what happened? Where is Nyra?" she asked, her voice shaking. She stared up at Eragon, her eyes wide and wet. Eragon shook his head,

"I don't know. You said something about someone taking her, hurting her…" Star nodded, concentrating for a minute.

"I remember in my dream, he had brown hair, darker than yours, and really dark eyes. He was older than you, but by a few years… something big and red was there…" Eragon had frozen next to her. Then Star gasped, and looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"No… no… he… Murtagh… couldn't…"

"Murtagh took her back. Maybe she struck a deal with him so she could come back for the Agaeti Blödhren." Eragon offered quietly. Star struggled out of his grip, and she darted out of the door. Eragon swiftly followed, trying to catch up with her.

_Saphira, help me track her, please._

_What is the matter? Why is she so upset?_

_Nyra was captured again, I guess she was only allowed to come back for the celebration, and that's all._

_Poor Star…_

Star was gaining ground on him, driven by a relentless fury and anxiety. He saw up ahead, Ice land in front of her, and without breaking a stride, she vaulted up onto his back, and they took flight almost immediately, his claws leaving deep gouges in the earth.

Eragon jumped onto Saphira, who landed as well, and the chase resumed in the air. The forest was swiftly disappearing beneath them, giving way to the western fringes of Du Weldenvarden. The Spine was eventually visible as a thin line on the horizon, looming even closer. A pang of homesickness stabbed through Eragon as he realized their path would lead over what was left of Carvahall. If there was anything left…

After about a half an hour of flying, Eragon looked below, and they were flying over Ceunon. He could pick up faint gasps and shouts as the two speeding dragons sliced through the air.

A knot formed in Eragon's throat as Palancar Valley spread below them. There was a giant patch of charred land… Carvahall. Tears brimmed in Eragon's eyes. He hadn't been home for so long… and now there was nothing left of it.

In a short time, they made it to the sea, and their course altered, going northwest now. Eragon's intuition flickered, and he knew where Star was fleeing to.

_She's going to Vroenguard! The island of the Riders…_

_And the most western part of Alagaësia, the closest to Alalea. _Saphira amended quietly. Eragon quietly agreed, and they finally arrived. Star bounded away as soon as Ice lighted down. Eragon followed at a walk.

Soon enough, Eragon found Star sitting, curled up a beach on the western most edge of the island. She was sobbing quietly. He stood off, about ten yards, giving her some space. He wondered to himself, what he could say, but instead, settled down to wait.

* * *

The constant _whoosh_ and _wull _of the tide filled Star's ears. The fresh scent of salt air wrapped around her and calmed her a bit. But her mind still frantically cast about for a solution. But none presented themselves to her. Twice, Nyra had been taken from her. A third time seemed just about to be killing her. For ransom. For her. They wanted her, not Nyra. Well, if it was Star the King wanted. It was Star he'd get.

Right after the war was finished. And he was dead.

Star felt that familiar anger rise up inside of her, intertwined with wild magic. All she could think about was killing Galbatorix. His blood. His blood was hers. And she would have it. She would have it, if it killed her.

**Alrighty! Star's pissed! Haha. Now, I need you to go to the bottom left. See the button there? Yes. Push it. Good! Thank you! Now please tell me what you think! Am I keeping them in character? What about Islanzadí, I can never tell if she's quite in character or not.**


	11. Chapter 11The Secrets of the Menoa Tree

Thanks to all the people who have stuck with the story so far

**Thanks to all the people who have stuck with the story so far!**

**I only own Star, Nyra, Ice, what I made up in Alalea, the song, and Star's powers. The rest goes to C.P. (basically he owns everything I didn't come up with.)**

**Special thanks to EragonPeep for reviewing almost every chapter!**

Empire Chapter 11- The Secrets of the Menoa Tree

"_Blood is life to the ones who kill_

_They drink it without regret._

_Blood is the Power that gives the thrill_

_When in battle that's the price to set._

_Blood is the air to the ones who drowned_

_In the weakness they couldn't fight._

_We take what we want, when we can, when we feel_

_When blood is the only price right."_

Eragon was mesmerized by her song. The sheer hatred and bloodlust in it made the air thrum with Power. It was a war song, and it was only sung when the one singing was thirsty to kill. She was really, really thirsty.

"_No mercy is saved for the weak or young_

_If you ask us they deserve to die_

_For getting in our way, so who would want to say_

_That they should ignore our cry?"_

Finally, he found her. She was running a whet stone over a curved blade. Its twin was resting on the rock next to her, glinting like a deadly shard of ice. The handles were gleaming silver with intricate leaf designs and symbols. Her dragon was next to her, filing his claws on a larger whet stone until they were wickedly sharp.

"Yes, Eragon?" she asked frostily, not even looking up.

"How…"

"In case you are wondering, these were my mother's. She gave them to me when we crossed over. I've had them ever since." Her voice was so cold, so distant. Her eyes were opaque, and impenetrable, like a solid blue fortress.

"I need your help. Someone told me a way to find a weapon… will you come with me to the Menoa Tree?" Star sighed, hooking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I need your help," he said again. After a pause, she relaxed.

"Very well, then. What do you need help with?" Eragon drew closer to her, and dropped his voice to a murmur.

"When Brom and I were in Teirm, I met a witch named Angela. She had a c— werecat," Eragon paused to gouge her expression. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth slightly open in shock. "He told me something. When I was in need of a weapon, I should look under the roots of the Menoa Tree…"

"Eragon," Star interrupted, putting a finger to his lips. "If you are in need of my help I will gladly give it. Especially if the advice comes from one as wise as a werecat." She motioned for him to follow her, and they set out for the Menoa Tree. After a few minutes of silence, Eragon plucked up the courage to hesitantly stretch out a hand to touch her shoulder.

"Star, are you okay? I… don't mean to pry…I just…" She stopped, her face obscured by her golden brown hair as she faced away into the forest. After a moment, she spoke so softly Eragon had to lean in to hear it,

"Eragon… if the balance to your existence, your only family is constantly being taken away, and threatened because of you… would _you_ be okay?" her voice was full of ancient sadness. Eragon felt his heart twist for her, pity overwhelming him. A little sob escaped her throat, and Eragon wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could ease her pain. He felt tears stinging his own eyes as an image of Uncle Garrow, Roran, Carvahall, and so many others passed through his mind.

"But it isn't your fault Star. The evil actions of others don't make it your fault. Don't put the guilt on yourself— you're the victim. They're trying to make you give up… don't let them win." Star buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel her tears soak his shoulder through the cloth.

"But it is," she cried. "If it wasn't for me, Nyra wouldn't be captured! And… and I…"

"And you would still be in prison, being tortured because of who you are. Do you think that's fair? Should you blame Alalea because you come from there? Blame whatever god that might be out there because you are an elf?

"No. Galbatorix is acting on his own choices. Don't blame yourself for his evil. The only thing you can do is to rid people of his taint, to kill him. Star, look at me," she glanced up, her sapphire blue eyes full of grief and anger. "Stop wallowing in guilt, and use your anger towards our cause. Your cause is the same as mine. Don't distract yourself from your goals. Come on, I know how strong you are. Show me your strength." He held her gaze for a while, and she finally closed her eyes and nodded.

"You are right, Eragon. Thank you… for everything. You truly are a friend. A friend I have needed for a while." Her eyes opened. They were so deep, Eragon thought he could look further and further until he fell through them forever … He felt his hand lift and caress her cheek. Her eyelids closed halfway, and then she looked up at him through her long, black lashes. His gaze flitted from her lips back to her frost-blue eyes, and he heard her breath quicken. Her lips parted slightly, and her hands trembled where they were limp on his chest.

"Star…" he whispered, and helplessly bent his mouth down to hers. Their lips met softly, but the kiss swept through Eragon like wildfire. Her arms went around his neck, welding her to him. He could feel the kiss, tingling wherever she touched him. There was no way to describe the way her warm lips caressed his, the way her small fingers threaded through his hair. For a few moments, or a few centuries, she started to pull away, but her tooth nicked his lip. Her eyes shot wide open, and she broke away from the embrace, her hand to her mouth. Her eyes were too dilated for the light filtering lazily down through the leaves. Then Eragon remembered what she had once told him, _Wild magic is unpredictable; it changes me slightly when I come into direct contact with it…_

"Star… what...?" Eragon was confused at her look of horror. She shook her head, but it was in denial.

"No… I… it can't be…" her hand went to running through her hair, and Eragon saw bright crimson on her lips. His blood. Why did she seem so upset?

"Star, what's wrong?" she glanced at him, as if finally seeing him there. She gulped, and looked at him warily, as if she was afraid he would attack her.

"Eragon… I think when you kissed me I lost control of my wild magic. I think it has changed me again. And… it's changed something in my mouth because I was kissing you," her tongue darted out, and licked up the blood from her lips. Eragon looked at her, eyes wide.

"Are tainted elves…"

"More attuned to nature. Elements, animals, that sort of thing, yes. But when it actually changes us…" she licked her lips again, and shook her head. She muttered something that was much too quiet for even Eragon to hear. Eragon raised a brow at her questioningly, and she sighed.

"I was just saying to myself that Blood Elves had gone extinct thousands of years ago. No trace of their magic should be left…" her eyes then got wider, and Eragon could see the realization dawn across her face. But it quickly turned to horror.

"Their magic _was _wild magic, wasn't it?" Eragon murmured, trying to wrap his mind around the concept of another race of elves.

"But… the line died out. The powers of Evarínya are just to control it…" her voice seemed pleading, as if she wanted to convince herself more than him.

"But Star, that could be the reason you're that much more powerful, because it's a part of you," Eragon insisted. "What exactly _is _a Blood Elf?" Star sighed, and they began walking again. After a few moments, she began.

"They were an ancient race, a few centuries after the Grey People. Back then, they were the ones who had wild magic in their veins, and the regular untainted elves. The Blood Elves ruled all of Alalea because they were the most powerful, and the most dangerous. None could stand up to their might. Legend says that once, King Elroir of the Blood Elves took King Rolandra of the normal elves' daughter. The Blood Elves were powerful both during the day, and the night, so at twilight, Rolandra took his army and stormed the Blood Elf fortress, and killed every last one of them. When the defenses were destroyed, King Elroir and Rolandra's daughter were left.

"Elroir was so angry, that he tore the daughter's throat open right in front of her father and spilled her blood everywhere. Naturally if he did it with a knife it would have been cleaner, but Elroir was so angered that he tore her throat with his teeth. He then said that when another Blood Elf came, they would be as powerful as him through blood. A dark mist enveloped the room, and Elroir was gone. Everyone rejoiced because the Blood Elves were gone, but Rolandra was grieved for his daughter. His wife was pregnant with his second child, who is the grandfather of the King today." They had finally made it to the Menoa Tree. Star's eyes were far away, remembering another land. They walked up to the monstrous roots, and Star smirked.

"The Great Tree on the Island of Stars is very big also. Two Menoa Tree trunks could fit in its trunk. We believe it was the one of the first trees in the world," she said quietly, while Eragon's mind spun, trying to comprehend a tree that big. After a bit, he gave up. It was better if he didn't try to believe. Star stepped up next to one of the roots, and ceremoniously poked it.

She turned to him, shrugged, and poked it again. Eragon felt a smile hover around his lips. She walked around, knocking sometimes, listening. Finally, she stopped dead at one place, and laid her ear on it. Listening carefully to something. She nodded her head, as if saying yes to someone, and kept nodding.

"Star, I don't think we'll find a weapon _under _the roots by poking them…" Eragon watched, bemused, as her foot began to tap. He walked up next to her, and put his own ear on the bark. And he heard it. A quiet thump. Star's head nodding went in time with the soft beat. Eragon recalled the story Arya told him of the woman who loved plants…

Star began to hum, her body swaying slightly.

_…who was in love with someone but he was unfaithful…_

She began to sing quiet little notes, no words, just sounds.

_…and sung herself into the Menoa Tree so she wouldn't be hurt anymore._

The bark began to move.

"Star… what are you doing, Star? Why are you singing?" Eragon asked panicking. Was the grief for her sister too much? Would she become like the woman in the story? Could he save her in time? But the bark wasn't drawing her in. It was moving apart. Eragon froze with shock when he saw a great yawning blackness begin to appear, and steps leading down into it. Star kept singing, her voice sweet and soft, coaxing the wood to move.

Finally, a great archway was in front of them, leading down into onyx darkness, under the roots of the Menoa Tree.

**Hope you liked it!! It was my birthday yesterday, so I decided to do something nice for people in return. :D **


	12. Chapter 12 Sel'roan and Lathira

Right to the chapter

**Oh, crap. I'm SO sorry it's been so long! I can't even remember the last time I updated! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I made this chapter extra good for you! Ahh!! I feel so bad!! Please forgive me, kind readers!**

Chapter 12- _Sel'roan_ and _Lathira_

The blade was perfectly balanced, with a deep sapphire hue. The handle looked like moonstone, yet was light as air; the hand guard was two dragon heads arcing upward, fangs gleaming in the dim light provided by the flame of his torch. The pommel held a round sapphire, and silvery designs trailed along the blade, coming up from the hand guard. Interwoven in the designs was the word _Sel'roan_, which Eragon knew it was the blade's name.

It was Eragon's blade. But not just the one who was staring at it in awe. It was also Eragon the first Rider's blade.

Next to it was a sword that matched the other, yet had no colour. It was different though. The pommel held a diamond with a sapphire in the middle, and it had slightly different handle impressions. They were fit to support more slender fingers. On the blade, like Eragon's, it said the sword's name; _Lathira_. It seemed that the first Rider had known that the last Rider would need a blade.

The current Eragon reached forward, and grasped the handle. On the blade, twisting through the designs, said _Sel'roan_. He assumed it was the sword's name. It fit his hand perfectly. He lifted it off of its pedestal, and examined it against the sword in the tapestry above. It showed a young elf, with impossibly midnight black eyes, striking a challenging pose, and next to him was a menacing dragon, fangs bared in defiance of any enemies. In the background was a majestic tree that the current Eragon recognized as the Menoa Tree in its early years. Star reached forward, and took the other sword off of its pedestal. Her body went rigid, but Eragon barely noticed.

It was a dormant Rider's blade, not yet infused with the essence of the Rider's dragon. The silence stretched on for what seemed like a century, and finally she spoke, but didn't look away from the sword.

"All that oppose us shall be vanquished." Eragon assumed it was a saying that elf Warlords would say before going into battle, and he paid no attention to her quick breathing. He assumed she was just excited that she had a sword.

--

Star had felt the sword's magic ripple through her as soon as she touched it. It held magic that was very primitive, and very dangerous. She could feel it pulsing throughout her whole body, infusing with the wild magic she controlled, making it savagely dangerous. Star feared it, and yet, the more it poured into her, the more she craved it. It intoxicated her, making her head spin and her breathing come quick. The magic of the sword made words come out of her mouth. It was the saying of the sword, she knew, but she didn't know what she said. She only knew that it was powerful. Star could no longer see her surroundings, only a thick red haze that overpowered her reason. The sound of her heart pounding filled her ears, and it became harder to breathe. Slowly but surely, the wall she made to control the wild magic was being torn down…

"Star? Star! What are you doing?" Eragon's voice broke the spell, and she flung the sword away from her, the world slamming back violently. Sweat beaded her face, and she was panting for breath. She stared at the sword fearfully, her instincts screaming two wholly different things. _Pick it up, it won't harm me. It felt good. What could happen? …No! It's too dangerous. It made me lose control! I can't let that happen! Didn't I feel how deadly that magic is? _Her thoughts and her feelings raced around in circles, battling each other. Eragon walked over to it, picked it up, and offered it back to her. She saw nothing on his face that showed that the deadly magic was overpowering him. Star looked at the sword apprehensively. She motioned for Eragon to sheathe it, and he looked at her, puzzled. After a bit, he gave up trying to get the answer, and sheathed it for her.

Star was nervous that it was so close to her, but she didn't feel the red haze settling over her again, so she relaxed minutely. They turned, and headed up the steps out of the great burial chamber. Ice swooped in with Saphira, and he immediately pushed his muzzle into her stomach.

_Strange things have happened to you, little one. Are you alright? _His familiar deep voice rumbling through her head calmed her, and she wrapped her arms around his head.

_I don't know what that was. It frightened me. _Star whispered to him, hugging him tighter. Ice nuzzled her playfully again, and she couldn't help but smile.

_Everything will be okay little one. Let's go to the blacksmith and see what she can do colour-wise for the blade._ Star nodded, and ran around him, hopping onto his back. He was almost as large as Saphira now! Star shook her head in amazement, and they lifted off.

When they arrived in the clearing, Rhunön looked up, and gasped when Star presented the sheathed sword. She looked over to a shelf where one of Ice's scales waited, a defiant expression on her face. Rhunön seemed to deliberate, and she finally sighed.

"You didn't make it, all you need to do it colour it," Star implored. She got down on her knees, and held up the sword in a pleading gesture. Rhunön sighed, and picked it up from her hands.

"You need not kneel for me, Evarínya Svit-kona. I shall do as you ask." Rhunön said in a tired voice. Star closed her eyes, and nodded her head in thanks. She sprang up, and walked away into the forest, trying to hold in her triumph.

Ice thought the whole forest could hear the "YES!" the Star screamed.

--

"I hate you," Nyra growled.

"I know," he sighed.

"I really, really hate you."

"Haven't we established that already?!" Murtagh was losing his patience.

"I don't know! You're so stupid you might not have realized what I'm saying!" she screamed.

"You're the one who struck the deal with me! What did you think? I was going to let you go?!" _What was with these elf girls?! Do they normally explode like this?_ Murtagh thought, exasperated.

"I didn't think you were smart enough to think of that, and I certainly didn't know you were stupid enough to hit me over the head! Who does that?!"

"Well… you were running… and I didn't think you would come willingly…" _Damn, she has a point…_

"Damn right I wouldn't! Ugh! I am beginning to sound like you! Go die in a hole," she spat hatefully.

"You're not the first to tell me that. A lot of people hate me."

"I wonder why…" she said sarcastically. "Your brother, for instance, because you betrayed him…"

"Shut up…" Murtagh snarled, but she kept going.

"Your father because you were always incompetent…"

"I said _shut up._" Murtagh's fists clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"The Varden because…"

"_Because I happened to be the son of a bastard who was evil! _And _I'm _supposed to pay for his crimes? _I'm_ supposed to be evil because he was? Does that _hardly_ seem _fair_? Do you have _any_ idea what I have had to live through because of that? My mother ran away to save my brother so he wouldn't have to be abused by Morzan like _I _was! Does that _hardly_ seem _fair_? Does it?!" Murtagh was standing up, yelling. Nyra sat there, a cold look on her face.

"Does it _hardly_ seem fair that my entire family be hurt, killed, or taken away the minute we set foot on this land? Does it _hardly_ seem fair that my sister was taken away in chains to be tortured among other disgusting things? Does it_ hardly_ seem fair that we should constantly be separated when all we have done is love each other, and help each other? Do we _deserve_ this? We don't even know what happened to our parents! _You_ at least, know! Would _you _like to live every day in fear because someone might see you as something to kill, to torture? Would _you _like to live every day, not knowing what has happened to your closest loved ones? _Would you?!_" Nyra screamed the last question pounding her fist on his chest, tears streaming down her face.

Murtagh was stunned. Nyra turned away, and pressed her forehead against the cell wall. He heard a quiet little sob, and her hands fisted tightly. She started to shake with each sob she tried to suppress. Murtagh found himself walking towards her, and coaxing her to turn around. He managed to get her to turn, and he embraced her tightly. She stood frozen for a second, and then hung limply, letting him hug her. _This is probably the first time in years that someone has been this nice to her,_ Murtagh thought sadly.

"It's not fair. I don't know why bad things happen to good people, Nyra. I don't. But what I do know, is that there is a way to stop it. And Eragon and Star are the only ones who can fix it, because we're captured right now. We have to wait for them to save us." he whispered.

"What if they can't." Nyra asked, her voice strained with despair.

"Then we will just have to wait and see."

--

Eragon and Star stood before three hundred thousand elves who were bristling with unbreakable armour and weapons. Eragon's eyes were wide, trying to wrap his mind around so many elves.

"This shall be interesting. Where… did they all… come from?" he said, shaking his head.

"From every corner of the entire forest. All those who can fight, are here. Which… is pretty much three thirds of the population. The rest are too old, or too young to fight. You can be sure there are at least one hundred elves here that aren't supposed to be, but they want to fight so badly that other's don't bother trying to stop them." She said casually, smiling at a young elf that was standing tall, trying to look older. She looked over the entire army, and could just see the edges of the forest from her place on the ground. They would march west as far as Marna, and then south along the Ramr River to attack Galbatorix's forces from behind.

Star leaped onto Ice, and Eragon climbed up onto Saphira. They lifted into the air, receiving a collective roar from the entire army assembled.

"In a few day's time, we will be marching on the Tyrant's army!" Star began, amplifying her voice with magic so that it rang out into the air for everyone to hear. "Long has he held this land under his dark taint. But no longer! In a few day's time, _we will rid this land of this evil!_ We reclaim our place! No longer will we hide in the forest from man's violence! No longer will we endure this darkness! _We. Shall. Kill!_" The army raised their weapons.

_Wo-ah! Thump. Wo-ah! Thump. Wo-ah! Thump. _They roared in unison, thumping their weapons on the ground. It swelled, filling the air with the savage roar, calling for death. Calling for blood.

Star turned to Eragon, her jaw set. "_Now _ this shall be interesting."

**Haha, now I'm all pumped up from Star's speech! Hahaha.**

**Please review****! I always feel so sad if people don't.**


	13. Chapter 13 War

See

**See? I tried to update as quick as possible! Don't get mad. I do love you. I do. Just show me you love me back! Please forgive me for before. I truly feel horrible. Bad nicci!**

Chapter 13- War

They were nearing Urû'baen. Eragon had made plans with Star already. She and Ice would fly into the city to save Nyra from behind while Eragon and the elf army distracted the king's flanks. When Star had Nyra, they would immediately fly out and leave Nyra far from the fighting, because they weren't sure what condition she would be in. Then, once Nyra was safe, Star would fly back and join the fighting.

Eragon was unhappy about Star going into the city unprotected, but the determination blazing in her eyes was undeniable. He had to let her go, because the army needed his help. Not that three hundred thousand elves couldn't take care of themselves. Actually, having him was a bit unfair towards the enemy. And if… no, when Star got there they would cut through Galbatorix's forces like knives through butter.

"Well, Eragon. It's time." Star said quietly. They were waiting on the rise of a hill, and in the distance they could see the city. Eragon turned to her, his eyes pained.

"I suppose I cannot dissuade you to not go," he sighed in a defeated voice. "What if something happens?" His heart wrenched just thinking of Star being gone. He couldn't imagine being without her warm smile and quick wit, the touch of her hand, or the feel of her arms around him.

Star smiled sadly, touching his face. "Eragon, I will be fine." She whispered, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Besides, who else would look after the army?" she whispered, stroking his chin. He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"You know I will be anxious." He murmured. Star rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see.

"Please do not worry. If anything you will see frightened guards sprinting out of the city because a former prisoner has come back for deadly revenge." She laughed; a light tinkling sound of chimes in the wind. Eragon hugged her tight, a tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn't bear to lose her.

"Be safe." He whispered, crushing her closer to him. She raised her head, and met his lips. The kiss was soft, passionate. Eragon wasn't sure if he would ever see her again.

Finally, Star pulled away from the embrace. "Un du evarínya ono varda," Eragon called after her. Star turned with a wicked smile.

"Listen for death in the city," was all she said.

--

Star had Ice drop her off on a battlement of the King's castle. There was a very bright blaze of fire leading up to where they were now.

"I guess we lost any chance whatsoever of the element of surprise." Star muttered, causing Ice to dragon-laugh. She felt a chill creep down her spine as she ran along the wall. This was where she was kept all these years. She had wanted to escape for so long, and here she was, returning after all. She slew the two guards at the door, and sprinted down the stairs. Ice landed in the courtyard she burst into, and they killed a score of guards who rushed in.

"Guard my back!" she yelled to Ice as she ran towards the dungeon where she was kept. Spitting sconces flashed by as Star ran down the roughly hewn stone stairs. She turned a corner and stopped dead. She glared, her teeth pulled back over her teeth.

"Move, Murtagh. Or die." She hissed, tensing for a fight. But his expression halted her. It was despairing, filled with horror and sadness. His eyes were rimmed in read. Star's back straightened.

"Murtagh?" she asked warily. She had _never _seen him cry. Never _thought _he could cry. He just shook his head, his body shuddering with a suppressed sob.

"Ah, Star, how nice of you to join my side." She heard a spine chilling voice say from behind her. Star whirled around, tensing again. Galbatorix stood there clad in black leather armor. His cape swirled around him, making him look even more menacing.

"You are mistaken Galbatorix," Star growled between her teeth. "I shall not, nor will I ever join you." She spat as his feet, squaring her shoulders bravely.

He laughed.

"Dear Star, I did not come here to fight you. You are far too valuable to me, and my purpose." Galbatorix looked at her as if she were something he would buy at a market. Star felt uneasy about being called valuable, so she hid her apprehension with cold anger.

"Where is my sister?" she asked frostily, baring her teeth.

"My cause is the right one. You see, I only want peace within my empire. But there are these… heretics, these rebels. They don't want peace, and I just don't know why…" His voice was sweet as honey, compelling. But Star was too furious to be swayed.

"Where is my sister, Galbatorix?" She asked again.

"…So you see, I just want everyone to get along. Is that so much to ask? Do you think me evil for wanting to do the right thing?..." he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"_Where. Is. My. Sister._" Star snarled so violently that it froze the king mid-sentence. Murtagh fell a step back in shock at the hatred in her voice. The king stared, a hint of fear coming into his eyes, but it went away so quickly Star might have imagined it.

"Your sister?" he asked casually. Star lunged at his throat so quickly Galbatorix had no time to react.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?" Star screeched, digging her sharp fingernails into his throat. She broke the skin, and blood started to flow.

"I… will show… you…" Galbatorix gasped through her hold on him. He glared, trying to shove her away, but Star was stronger.

"_Show me now, or you shall pay!_" Star screamed in his face, her anger filling her with murderous intent. Murtagh flinched from the sheer pitch of her voice, and how loud it was. Galbatorix suddenly smiled a tight, triumphant smile, and Murtagh's breath shook like he was about to cry.

"Yes, Mistress Evarínya." Galbatorix wrenched away from her grip, rubbing his neck. He muttered a few words, and the wounds were healed. "Right this way, Mistress." He said, bowing as he turned. Star stared at him in confusion. Murtagh bowed at her slightly, motioning her forward.

"Mistress…" he mumbled. Star stared at him as if he were crazy, which he probably was. Finally, she shook her head and ran to catch up with the King. She walked uncomfortably close to him, staying right on his heels as he swept along the corridors.

--

Nasuada sighed, running her fingers through her hair. They were trying to figure out how they would attack the main force of the king. The odds weren't so good. She looked up as Eragon came running in with a grin on his face.

"I bring greetings from the northeast. Where Queen Islanzadí's army waits to attack the flanks of Galbatorix's army." A great cheer arose, and Nasuada felt her own spirit lift. She could almost taste the joy in the air. She felt a smile spread across her lips, and she sagged back in her chair. All the stress and anxiety had just been lifted, if only a certain amount. The dwarves were going to arrive in the morning, and the new Rider was apparently on their side.

"Eragon, where is the new Rider? Have you contacted them? Will they fight?" Nasuada tried to quell the amount of questions that arose in her mind. Eragon got a funny look on his face.

"Um… I have to go help with coordination plans. I will report to you later!" Before she could stop him, he turned on his heel and left. Nasuada raised an eyebrow in confusion, but shook her head. She assumed there was a method to his madness, so she shrugged it off.

"Nasuada, what do you think…" Elva appeared at her side, shadowed by Angela but Nasuada cut her off.

"I don't know, Elva. Just have faith in him. He knows what to do." Nasuada sighed. She sincerely hoped he did.

--

Star sighed. It was taking an awfully long time to get to her sister. She grabbed Galbatorix by the shoulder. "You're wasting my time. Where is she?" she hissed between her teeth. Galbatorix sighed, shaking her hand off.

"Mistress, she's in the servant corridors. With her condition, we needed to keep her warm so she wouldn't d…" Star's expression cut him off.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. Her?" Star choked out. He was going to say die. She was safe in Ellesméra, and her sister had been d… Nyra…

Galbatorix looked at her with a calm expression. "Do you want to see your sister or not, Mistress?" Star pushed him forward. She was already getting used to the idea of being called Mistress. And that scared her.

"Mistress, it's just ahead." Galbatorix pointed ahead of him.

"Hurry," she commanded. He obeyed. _This is really freaking me out, Ice. What do you think they are doing? Calling me Mistress?_

_Maybe a distraction? Or they're scared of you, because they know you are more powerful than they. _Ice suggested, growling with suspicion.

_I'm not sure. But stay in contact with me… just in case. _Star ground her teeth with worry about Nyra.

_You don't have to tell me twice. _Ice rumbled, baring his teeth. Star followed Galbatorix down the hall, and he stopped, and turned to her. Star was shocked to see that he had a malicious, sneering, triumphant grin on his face. Star stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" she asked, her searing glare trained on him. Inside she was panicking, her heart pounding fast. "What did you do?!" she asked, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

He just kept grinning.

**Hope you enjoyed! ****PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14 Night

**My eternal gratitude and reverence to the great Terry Goodkind, for writing the books **_**Chainfire, Temple of the Winds, **_**and **_**Wizard's First Rule, **_**only a few in his epic series. I give full inspiration credit to him for a good portion of this chapter, but since his brilliance far exceeds my own, I couldn't do without. The idea of this chapter was perfectly portrayed in the 1****st****, 4****th****,and 9****th**** book of this magnificent series, and the emotion created was too pure for me to not use. Many heartfelt thanks to him. He made me cry when I read it.**

Chapter 14- Night

"She isn't going to make it." Star blinked at the words, trying to be certain that she understood what Galbatorix was really saying.

"I… don't… understand." She cleared her throat. "What are you talking about?"

"Star…" Murtagh's gaze drifted to the floor. "Nyra isn't going to make it. She is dying. She won't live the night." His breath shook as he tried to breathe in.

Star tried to retreat from them, but her back met the wall. "From what? What's wrong with her?" her heart throbbed painfully.

"She has been touched by something that has brought death into her. It's overwhelmed all of her body's defenses and moment by moment she is slipping away." Galbatorix's eyes were cold, a mocking smile on his lips.

"But Nyra is strong. She'll fight it. She'll make it." Star swallowed, trembling.

Galbatorix was shaking his head. "No Star. I think she may even want to die."

Star came forward off the wall. "What? That's rediculous. She has no reason to want to die."

"You can't say that, Star. You don't know what she's going through. You don't know her reasons. Maybe the suffering is too much for her. Maybe she can't endure the pain and she only wants it to end." Murtagh said quietly, not meeting her gaze.

"If not for herself, Nyra would do anything to stay alive in order to protect me. And I her. She's fighting! I know it!"

Murtagh bit his lip and gave her a consoling glance. "Maybe you're right Star."

Star didn't like being humored. She looked from the door, back to the two men. "Murtagh you can save her. You know how to do such things."

"Look, you better come before—"

"You have to do something. You have to." Murtagh hugged his arms around himself. He looked away, his eyes brimming with tears. He spoke low so the king couldn't hear,

"I swear Star, I tried everything I knew or could think of. Whatever the king did to her is irreversible. Death already has her spirit and I can no longer reach that far. She is breathing, but barely. Her heart is weak and nearly gone. Her whole body is shutting down as she slips away. I'm not even sure if she's really alive in the sense we think of as a person being alive. She is only here by a thread, and that thread will not hold for long."

"But, can't…" She could think of no words to hold back the weight of grief beginning to slide in on her.

"Please, Star," Murtagh whispered, "come see her before she is gone. Say what you would to her while you have the chance. You will regret if you don't."

She felt numb as Murtagh led her into the room. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. This was Nyra. Nyra was like the sun; she couldn't die. Her sun. She was… her friend. Her sister. Her other half.

She couldn't die.

-- --

The feeble glow of two lanterns failed to do much to brighten the murky room. The smaller one sat on a table in the corner, as if cowering in the presence of death itself. The other stood on a bedside table beside a glass of water and a damp cloth, struggling to hold the gathered shadows at bay. A brocade bedcover with simple red patterns was draped over Nyra, her arms limp atop it, one of its corners hanging down over the side of the bed to puddle on the floor.

Nyra didn't look like Nyra. She looked cadaverous. Even in the golden light of the lamp, her face looked ashen. Star didn't see her breathing.

She could hardly draw a breath herself. She could feel her knees trembling. The lump in her throat seemed as if it might choke her. She wanted to fall and beg for her to wake up. She wanted this to be just a disturbing nightmare she could wake up from. But she was all too much awake.

Murtagh leaned close, gently touching Nyra's face. His fingers slid down to the side of her neck, tenderly caressing the skin.

"Is she… is she…"

"Murtagh looked back over his shoulder. "She's still breathing, but I'm afraid it's coming slower." Star worked her tongue, wetting the roof of her mouth so that she could form words. Finally, she murmured, "You know, Nyra has a man she cares about."

"She does? Really?" Murtagh turned his face away, so Star couldn't see his reaction. Star nodded anyway.

"It's not often for elves to choose mates so quickly; people don't think that we can care that much about someone. But we can. And he cares for her too."

"You know him?"

"Yes. He is a good man. He took care of her when I couldn't. When she was away, and didn't go with her to protect her." Star stared at the blond braid lying over Nyra's shoulder and out onto the bedcover. "I haven't seen him for ages it seems. He gave me many a scar, but I have forgiven him."

"Why?" Murtagh asked. A tear fell onto Nyra's bedcover.

"Because he loves her. And he feels sorry for giving me those scars. He's been taking care of her. I've been a horrible sister, so I've come to get her now. But…" Murtagh froze, and slowly turned. His eyes were wetter than they were before, widened with shock now. Star gazed compassionately at his tear stained face.

"She loves you." She whispered softly. Murtagh looked away, fussing with the bedcovers over Nyra. As Star stepped closer, Murtagh moved over to a chair beside the table to be out of her way. She felt as if she were out of her own body, watching from somewhere above, watching herself go to one knee, watching herself take up Nyra's cold hand, watching herself hold it to her cheek.

"Don't do this to her," she whispered. "Please," she added with a choking sob, "don't take her. Please, not from me. Please mama, I need her. I'm so lost without her." She looked over to Murtagh. "She wanted to die as a warrior, fighting for her loved ones, not in bed."

Murtagh offered the smallest of smiles. "She had her wish."

The words, making it sounds as if Nyra was already gone, hit her like a blow. She couldn't allow this to happen. Her family was gone. Taken in chains. Death was chains. Not Nyra too. Nyra shouldn't die for her mistakes. She cupped Nyra's ashen cheek. It felt like touching the dead. Star swallowed back the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"Murtagh, you are strong. You have powers that exceed the norm. Please. Help her. She's all I have. Please." Star begged brokenly. Murtagh could see she was ripping apart at the seams, and slipped off of the chair to kneel beside her. He took up her hand and held it to his lips as she trembled with ragged sobs. She felt a tear fall onto her hand that he so tenderly held, as if he were a humble subject beseeching his Queen's forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Star. I've done all I can. If there was a way to save her, I would. But I can't. This is beyond my ability. There is a time we must all die, and even though you are immortal, physical things can kill you. That is happening to Nyra, now. I cannot change it. With all my heart and love I wish I could, but I can't. I'm so sorry. I love her too." Murtagh's voice came out half strangled. Star buried her face in the comforter, a small wail tearing out of her throat.

"Murtagh, please, could you leave me alone with her? I want to be alone with her when the time…comes. It's nothing against you, it's just… I think I should be alone with her. She's all I have left of home." Star said slowly, gritting her teeth to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Her heart was breaking beyond repair…

"I understand, Star." Murtagh's fingers touched her back as he stood, trailing his fingers along her back as he moved past. "I'll be close by if you need me," he whispered sadly as his living touch ended. Star heard the door close softly, leaving the room in silence.

She could no longer hold back the tears. She laid her head on Nyra's middle as she sobbed, clutching her limp hand.

"Nyra, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have protected you better. I should have been there for you. They're after me, not you. My lovely Nyra. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much, Nyra. I'm so sorry. Please, Nyra, don't leave me. I need you so much. I'm so broken, so lost without you. I need you. You're all I have left of mama and dad. I love you Nyra. Please Nyra, my heart is breaking. Don't leave me. Keep me whole. I love you, stay with me Nyra. Please." Star begged brokenly between tearing sobs. She buried her head in the bedcover and wailed forlornly as her heart tore apart.

Nyra was the only one she could talk to. She was the only one who cared. She was her sun, her life, her heart. Nyra would follow her to the ends of the world. Nyra believed in her. She would love her even now, even since Star was the lost shadow of her former self. Lost because Nyra was gone, and now Nyra was going for good. Star couldn't just go find her and apologize. She believed in Star, a different sentiment, something unlike even Eragon, or Murtagh's respect for her. Star held Nyra's cold face in both hands as she kissed her forehead. She hoped she wasn't suffering. No one should suffer for her mistakes. Star felt a selfish pang of jealousy. Why did her sister have to be taken away from her? Her only link to home. Her only link to family. Her only sister. Her only balance to her existence. Her only reason to live.

She was so pale. Her breathing so shallow. Her flesh was as cold as death.

Hating that she was so cold, Star pulled the cover back, and crawled onto the bed herself. She wrapped her arms protectively around Nyra. She almost felt that if she held tight enough, she could keep her slipping into death. Into that terrible dark void. She didn't want her to go alone like this. She clutched her tightly as she wept against her shoulder.

She buried her face into her sister as another wail of agony ripped out of her throat. It was him. The king was taking her away from Star. His fault. His curse. His taint. With a violent twinge of her heart, her mind cleared of any thought.

Star went dead calm.

-- --

A concussion of magic sent Star, Nyra, King Galbatorix, and Murtagh out in the middle of the field. All fighting ceased, and Eragon stumbled up next to her, staring in shock. How did she get out here? She was supposed to be in saving Nyra.

Star rose slowly from her kneeling position next to Nyra sprawled figure, her fists raised to the sky. Her head rolled back. Both sides of soldiers watched, staring awed at the sudden appearance. She took a long, shuddering breath.

Star let out an unearthly scream. It went through everyone like a thousand needles of ice, it echoed around the hills, through the mountains, and the trees around, making them vibrate. Everyone's breath was taken away. Eragon, being the closest stumbled back a few paces.

She took a deep breath. Her fists getting tighter. Tears streaming down her face.

Star screamed again. Long, piercing, otherworldly. The sound avalanched through the air. Pebbled danced on the ground, water in the Ramr River thrashed violently. The very air began to move. The men on both sides covered their ears, shivers crawling down their backs.

She took another deep breath. Her back arched as she stretched to the sky.

The third scream was worse. The magic of it tore through the fabric of the air. Eragon felt as if it would pull his body apart. The air began to turn about her, dust rising in its passing.

Darkness began to gather, the magic of the scream taking the very light away, pulling darkness as it was pulling the wind. Light and darkness moved around Evarínya as she released ancient magic into the scream. Eragon nearly choked with fear at what was happening.

Evarínya stood screaming at the middle of a maelstrom. The light was extinguished wherever it touched her body. Darkness fell all about. Where Eragon stood, it was black as night.

…Night.

The prophecy.

Lightning whipped violently across the sky, the only thing visible was Evarínya. And it was not a good sight. Dark bands of mist wrapped around her, her skin crawled with shadows. Her hair thrashed about, turning a chilling onyx black. Thunder coalesced into a continuous fury, mixing with the scream, becoming part of it.

Then everything stopped.

Evarínya's hair seemed as if she were submerged in a dark lake. Eragon could have counted each individual strand. The black mist that writhed lazily around her like snakes formed what would be shadowy clothes, but as far as Eragon could tell, she was a dark silhouette, with no features remaining on her body except on her face. She slipped gracefully into a menacing, feral crouch, somehow escaping the air's thick prison. She bared her teeth, her hands curled into claws. Fear clawed up Eragon's spine as she turned to examine her surroundings. Her eyes were pure black. Eragon would have cried out in shock, had he been able to draw enough air and let it out that quickly.

Evarínya's lips curled back over her teeth again, as shadows kept slithering maliciously towards her. Eragon saw Murtagh's face out of the corner of his eye with the same mask of choking fear Eragon knew he had on his own face. Evarínya was the pure personification of night and shadow. A demon, set loose to expend her wrath on them all. A demon with a deadly revenge to have.

Time slammed back with a mighty thunderclap that shook the very earth. Evarínya's mouth opened in a gruesome snarl, and began to stalk towards Galbatorix.

"Ssinja grah frer kenaugh tearchna. Thiss shall be your end. Shadowss shall conssume thy ssoul." Evarínya hissed, her voice amplified in the mist. Her mouth opened wide to expose her abnormally pointed teeth even longer than they used to. Galbatorix stared frozen, locked like a bird in the eyes of a snake. Evarínya took another step forward, slipping farther in her aggressive crouch. Her head swung around to take in all around her. She threw back her head and laughed a long, chilling laugh full of menace and loathing.

"Thou shall ssee what Blood Wrath doess to thosse who invoke the mosst deadly of powers." A guttural snarl ripped from her chest, and she lunged for Emperor Galbatorix's throat. Her clawed hand drove forward with all her might.

Before Emperor Galbatorix could react to his self defense, Evarínya drove her hand through his soft middle. In the blink of an eye, she had seized Galbatorix's spinal column and yanked it back out, ripping it apart.

In the same movement, Evarínya's face swung down, her teeth ripping savagely into his throat. With little effort, she tore out his esophagus, and threw it to the ground. With a demonic grin, she latched her fangs onto the gushing wound, causing the blood to stream down her front. The crimson blood was painfully bright against the dark mist that enveloped most of Evarínya's body. Finally letting go, she dropped the mangled corpse of Emperor Galbatorix unceremoniously onto the ground. Her chest heaving, Evarínya turned to the Emperor's forces. She raised her bloody hand, and shadows shot out of her fingertips, engulfing each of the Emperor's soldiers in smothering darkness. Once the mist had cleared, only charred heaps of bloody flesh remained.

A small, weak gasp of breath rang out.

Evarínya whirled around, and stared frozen at her sister on the ground. Nyra coughed, and expelled a bubbling gray liquid. Star's shoulders slumped, and she fell to her knees.

With an otherworldly screech, the mist and darkness and strange black mist writhed out of existence, leaving Star with her normal color hair, and silver battle armor. A ragged sob tore out of Star in her normal voice, and she crumpled to the ground, crying.

"Nyra! Oh, my Nyra. My lovely Nyra. Oh, Nyra." She sobbed over and over. Eragon was still frozen in fear. His muscles wouldn't respond. Nyra laughed a weak, breathy laugh, and placed her shaky hand on Star's shoulder. She tried to raise Star's face to meet her gaze, but Star pulled away, holding Nyra's hand instead. Nyra insistently tugged at Star's face to meet her gaze, and when Star finally complied, Nyra gasped in horror.

"Oh… no Star. No, no, no, no…" Nyra's eyes were filled with misery and shock. Star nodded her head shamefully. She said in a half strangled voice,

"Nyra, I thought you were dying. I thought he killed you. I… couldn't stop it… I…" Star bowed in a beseeching manner to her sister. Nyra pressed a white, trembling hand to her lips, unable to hold back a shuddering sob.

"The prophecy…" she wailed. Star dropped her face in her bloody hands, but Nyra yanked them away from her face. She pulled Star into an embrace which Star tried to feebly wriggle out of, but she was too weak from using so much energy for her Blood Wrath.

"No Nyra… I can't… I don't deserve to be even near you." Star begged, giving up trying to pull away. She was probably close to passing out. Eragon idly wondered why she didn't, or why she said she wasn't good enough to be near Nyra. How odd. Eragon tried to mentally shake himself, but his thoughts were all jumbled. Star whispered something in Nyra's ear, and was allowed to sit up. She reluctantly pulled Nyra forward with her, cringing away from contact as if she were a dirty peasant helping up a Queen.

Nyra locked eyes with Eragon, beseeching his understanding. When Eragon could only stare dumbly, Nyra's gaze fell elsewhere. It rested upon the mangled corpse of what was Galbatorix, and she pressed a hand to her stomach and mouth, trying to hold back vomit. When she did, she coughed out a few more bits of silver liquid. Nyra seemed better able to sit up. Star sighed, and turned around in her kneeling position. When she looked up and saw Eragon there, she gasped in horror. Eragon could only stare shell shocked into her midnight black eyes. The same sinister onyx as his dream.

"NO!" Star shrieked in a way that portrayed all of her horror and shock. Disgusted with herself that Eragon had witnessed the bloody scene. She scrambled up, tears streaming down her face, and sprinted off into the opposite direction, too appalled at what she had done to stay and help her sister. Eragon stared after her, realizing his hand was half extended to stop her, however useless the gesture was. She was already gone.


	15. Chapter 15 Servant

**I knew what I wanted to do for the story. I really wanted to write. But… alas, soccer owns my life. (literally) sorry for the wait. I know it was a stressful end, and a cliff hanger. My apologies!**

Empire Chapter 15- Servant

Star looked up at the grim palace with red-rimmed eyes, and slowly trudged in, feeling empty. The dark onyx stone seemed hostile, as if her very presence caused it to rebuke her. The image of Eragon's horror was burned into her mind, filling her mind's eye over and over again. She sighed, closing her eyes and pushing open the door to the throne room with a listless movement, but it swung the door forward, almost off of its hinges. She kept forgetting that she was even stronger now. Her sight abnormally keen, even for an elf, and her hearing a thousand times more acute.

"Who are you?" a bored voice drawled. Star opened her eyes slowly.

"I killed your father." She said dryly, sitting on the smaller throne beside the young man. He was the exact opposite of Galbatorix. Light brown hair, high cheek bones, and lips that were a sculptor's dream, the perfect curves turned up now in a confident smile. His eyes were the perfect colour brown, not too dark, and not too light. Overall, they were defined features that almost resembled an elf's beauty. Almost. He was more humane, and on the thinner side, but there were definitely strong muscles showing not-so-subtly under his rich scarlet tunic. His body was perfectly proportioned, just like his face. He was also very young, about her age. Star realized for the first time that he was absolutely gorgeous for a human, which made her suspicions flare. And with a sickening jolt of sadness, she realized he reminded her of Eragon. Galbatorix's son raised an eyebrow,

"Oh. You are the terrible Night? You're much more beautiful than I imagined." he said, a little fear shadowing his eyes. It passed too quickly, and now he was appraising her with those perfect brown eyes. "My name is Morne… well, King Morne now. We couldn't even hold a proper funeral, he was so torn up. Good job. I hated him." King Morne smiled over at her, not just approval in his eyes, there was also relief, as if a great burden had been lifted from him.

"I presume the late King hid you from the world?" Star said, gazing back at him. Her black eyes didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. Maybe he was used to them, what with those disgusting Ra'zac always slinking around.

"Aye, my lady. He did not want the world to know of his successor, apparently for _my _safety, but I knew he did it for his own devices, so I am bothered naught. What brings you back to my court?" Star noticed how he didn't stress any hostile tone, just curiosity.

"Guilt and disgust, my King. Otherwise, I know naught why I have returned. Possibly to right myself." Star sighed, rubbing her eyes. Even though she never slept, she felt like she could at that moment. "Letting that dark magic take over me was the most horrid thing I've ever done. But I feel slightly justified, if you do not mind me saying." She glanced at Morne to see him gazing at her with quiet awe.

"I don't mind. Now, you look tired," Morne said, echoing her thoughts. "If you wish to stay for a time…"

"My King… I know the loss of a father. Even if you hated him, you must still be grieved for loss of kin. May I service you in any way?" Star asked, feeling a sick, painful feeling twist in her stomach as the memory of her father flashed in her mind.

Morne gazed at her for what seemed like a long time. "You want to hide here." It wasn't a question, it was simply a fact. Star nodded, and got a sudden feeling that he could understand her better than she thought. It automatically made her feel a little safer around him.

"I cannot face my kin any longer. I have nothing to do but hide, for now. They will not think to find me here." Star's voice was tired and defeated. Morne sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder. He was so beautiful, even in the dim light with a frown pulling the corners of his lips down.

"You will always be one of your kin. And a Rider could never really hide herself from the world. You're much too beautiful. It would be punishing the people if they could not look upon you." Star looked up at him, tears coming to her eyes.

"I am a monster. They would scream and run from me, rather than look upon what was once just inhuman beauty." She whispered, her voice breaking slightly. Morne shook his head, putting one of his fingers under her chin, making her meet his gaze.

"You are a Rider. The past is the past. You are still an elf, and you still have your people. You can stay here, but you have no reason to hide. They would forgive you, even though you have done no wrong." His voice was soft and compassionate; his words filled Star with a fire that she had not felt for a long time.

"I _became a Blood Elf_!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "That is the greatest crime I could ever commit to my people! I was supposed to protect them! And I became their enemy. I betrayed my cause. All because I thought I lost my sister. I should have made sure she would live. I should have known… I should have…I should…I..." Star hung her head in shame. Morne grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. He leaned closer to her,

"What you did was a noble act. You freed me, Nyra, Murtagh, an entire _nation _from an evil tyrant. We should be honored to know such an amazing person." The sincerity of his voice brought new, different tears to Star's eyes. Before she knew it, her arms were around him and she was sobbing into his chest.

"Shh…" Morne said a little awkwardly, which made Star giggle.

"Never comforted an extremely emotionally and physically stressed elf that may be capable of horrible evil?"

"Hmm… not that I can recall. But there's a first for everything." Morne smiled kindly.

"You're like a big brother I've never known." Star said, biting her lip to see his reaction. He just smiled warmly at her.

"And you're like a little sister that I've never known." He patted her shoulder.

"All that time I was imprisoned here, I never found out about you. Galbatorix must have hid you well." Star said, feeling the tension leave her body for the first time in days. Morne shrugged.

"If you call being holed up in your own wing of the palace good hiding…" he wrinkled his nose while Star grimaced.

"That had to stink."

_That's like sticking me in a rabbit hole chained to the wall._ Star jumped slightly, and welcomed Ice back into her mind warmly. She felt his surprise at her welcome, for she had blocked everyone out for the time she had ran away. _I love you, young one._

_I love you, too, Ice. I missed you…_

_And I, you, little hatchling._

"Yeah, it was pretty horrible. The only times I got out were once every three days to go hunting, which was horrible because I had to pretend to be a servant." A thought began to form in Star's mind. They both laughed, but were interrupted as someone knocked at the door. Morne frowned, and scratched his head. "Enter." It came out sounding slightly like a question. Star giggled.

"You're so new to this…" she teased. Morne rolled his eyes, and turned to face a messenger. Star realized that they had been standing quite close. She turned also, unsure whether to look dignified or humble. She stuck with dignified, because she was a Rider.

"Hail new King Morne!" The young man bowed ridiculously low, and Star had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Greetings… uh… what news do you have to bring me?" Morne asked, scuffing his shoes on the floor. A small giggle escaped from Star, and they both ended up in heaps of laughter.

"S…sorry!" she cried, biting her finger. "Please continue with the news." Morne leaned on her shoulder, still shaking with laughter.

"This is so awkward!" he whispered, causing her to laugh again. The messenger was in a mild state of shell shock, never seeing such mirth in the dark throne room.

"Oh… well… An audience with the new King is requested from representatives of all the major cities and nations. Even those not in the empire. For the elves, though, Rider Eragon will be representing."

Shattered. Everything in Star was shattered.

Morne was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, silently slipping a protective arm around Star. "We will discuss this later. House him somewhere, until I can speak to him. I have an Empire to… literally create again." Star leaned heavily on him, her face chalky pale, and her heart throbbing painfully. As soon as the messenger left the room, Star collapsed.

"Not him… no… not him…" she sobbed, fresh tears spilling over.

"Star… Star… it will be fine. We can hide you. It's okay." Morne tried to comfort her. A small, timid knock came on the door, and Star slumped down in the throne. Morne bade the person enter, and a small girl came in.

"Umm… Mister King, sir. Th' guard sas you need dis place cl'ned." She said her small voice filled with fright, her small brown dress was frayed at the ends, and her huge brown eyes were wide. She must not have been over five. Morne relaxed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What is your name?" Star's voice came from behind Morne, who turned. Star was sitting up straight, an inspired light in her eye.

"Celra, miss Rid'r. Mama sas you really strong. Sas you gonna save us from th' evil man." Celra said, her eyes open with wonder. Star motioned for Celra, and she picked her up, setting her on her lap.

"Yes, I did save you. Now a better man is going to lead you. He won't hurt anybody like the evil man did. Where's your mama?" Star asked, her voice concerned and maternal. At this, Celra looked down.

"Mama sas she wif th' good spirits now. I don' know what it means." Celra shook her head, and Star hugged her tight.

"Well, I can be your mama now, okay? Now where did you get those clothes? And I need a pair of gloves, or hand wrap." Star crooned compassionately. Celra perked up, happy to help.

"I show you!" She scrambled off Star's lap, and tugged on her hand. "C'mon c'mon, I show you!" Star giggled, and nodded. She turned to Morne, who had a shocked expression.

"I know how I can hide." Morne opened his mouth to protest, but they had already left the throne room. Celra tugged her along, bouncing excitedly. They walked down several corriders, until they crossed a small covered walkway to the next tower. They climbed down and down cold, dark grey stairs until they reached the servant's quarters.

"Cani sleep in the girl's room? Mama used to say once I turnna fiv' I can sleep there," Celra asked, her big brown eyes turned up to Star. Star nodded sweetly.

"Of course, love. You're a very big girl." Celra beamed, and finally stopped in front of a wooden door worn smooth with use and all the hundreds of hands that touched it. She knocked on the door, and it opened to show an elderly woman with graying hair and laugh lines.

"Hello dears, how be I a help…" her grandmotherly voice faltered when she took in Star's inhuman beauty. "Bless my stars… you're…"

"Now a servant for the time being. Yes, I am what you are thinking, and also…" Star discreetly showed the woman her gedwëy ignasia. "Please do not reveal my identity, this is for my safety. May I have servant clothes?" Star implored, biting her lip hopefully. After the woman stared for a moment, she nodded.

"Well, your kind's business be your kind's business. I not be one to judge," she sighed, turning to the tiny room. "Now… where did I put those… ah! Found them." She brought out a dress with a square neckline and an apron. "Here we go, if it don't fit ye, don't be 'fraid to come see me darling. Call me mother, if ye will. It's what they all call me." Star nodded, and thanked the woman. She quickly stripped down, and dressed, holding her slightly bloodstained silver battle armour awkwardly.

"Er…" she began, blushing. Mother laughed,

"Aye, child, that would be a bit conspicuous. Here, I be saving a special place. Ye can use it." She opened a small door into a little storage area. Mother placed Star's armour lightly on a small table.

"It be there when ye need it." Mother nodded, and hobbled out of the room, taking Celra with her. "Come child, you be getting a new room, aye?"

Star watched them go, suddenly wishing for her mother.

And Eragon.

Star shook her head, a tear slowly falling down her cheek. She was a monster, a horrible, detested demon. She sighed, a lonely, sad feeling settling heavily again in her heart. She wanted him, and was scared of him at the same time. The conflict made her tremble, and want to curl up somewhere and cry. But she was done with that, because it didn't get her anywhere.

Star slowly took the ribbon out of her hair, letting it fall around her ears. There was nothing she could really do about her general features. She looked around, finally finding a worn black cloak. Putting it on, Star drew the hood up, causing half of her face to be shadowed.

_A little conspicuous, but it will serve me for the time being, until Eragon leaves. _She sighed.

_Mmhmm. You look like a dark Rider. _Ice commented. Star glanced up to see a giant glacier blue eye filling the window. Emotion filled Star, and she launched herself out of the window, hanging onto his neck.

"Oh, Ice. I've missed you!" she buried her face in his shoulder. He set her gently on the ground, and nuzzled her.

_And I, you, little one. You know you were never alone. I was always with you, sharing your pain._ Star nodded, more tears flowing lightly down her pale cheeks.

_You have to hide. At least until… he's gone. _Star could barely even think his name. Ice nodded his huge blue head in agreement, and she rested her head lightly on his scaly shoulder, the rough hardness comforting against the skin of her cheek. _You're getting so big._ She laughed, wiping the rest of the tears from her cheek. It seemed like she was crying on a daily basis lately. Ice rumbled his strange dragon laughter, baring his teeth in what only she would know as a grin.

_Blame yourself, not me. _Star giggled, and hugged him.

"See you soon. I love you, Ice!" she said aloud.

_I love you, also._ He quickly slipped through the open gate, and off through the city to hide. Star sighed, and drew a cloak around her, and walked out into the busy market, to see if she could mingle with the people.

---

Eragon sighed, trudging through the city. Every step he took seemed heavier than it should have been. He glanced up, and pulled the hood of his cloak up. He looked closer, and for a split second thought he saw a familiar flash of golden brown hair. A jolt shook him, making his heart pound. His steps quickened, until he was almost running.He glanced around, just to make sure he hadn't attracted attention. Turning back, he cursed quietly. He had lost the sight of the girl's hair in a swell of people. Distressed, Eragon slipped into an alley, and whispered,

"_Resa_." He rose quietly to the top of the building, and slipped unnoticed along the rooftops. He spotted her hair again, and his heart nearly stopped.

_Star…_

---

Star stiffened, as she swore she heard her name called. She gritted her teeth, and turned slowly around, glaring past all the people into the shadows of the buildings.

---

Fear crawled down Eragon's back as the scene of his dream played out perfectly in front of him. And as realization settled low in his belly, he sighed heavily, and retreated back into the shadows.

He would have to get her back. If it killed him.


	16. Chapter 16 Star

**OKAY! We're at the end, my loving readers. This is the last chapter. –wipes away tear- so sad. But fear not! My sequel, which-has-not-been-named-yet is on it's way! Sort of-ish. Kindof. It's in the planning stages. So if you want to know a really vague summary, PM me, and I'll tell you. Haha. Anyhoo, I was originally going to name it Phantom… but I'm seriously deliberating. Send some random ideas, along the lines of epic-ness. THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED! It really means a lot to me that I got such positive feedback on this story. It brings tears to my eyes, to think of your loving support. I know it's short, barely what you're used to as a chapter, but I'm so eager to start my original novel **_**The Music of Blood **_**that I had to hurry! (it's on fictionpress for any who want to look for it, and my other book **_**The Twelve.**_**)**

**Thank you again! I love you all!**

Chapter16- Unveiled

Star's heart pounded, and sweat trickled lightly down her neck. Her muscles clenched, and unclenched with pent up energy, and she longed to tear something apart, just to relieve the urge. She had woken up to hear that Morne had to leave for Tierm in the middle of the night, on an ambassador purpose. And now nothing stood in-between her and being discovered by Eragon. Who was in the very same castle as she. Who was probably was scared of her and thankful he couldn't detect her presence here.

She was standing in an alcove, her breathing coming fast and quick. She thought she had heard his voice above her, coming down the stairs. She looked down at herself, still disconcerted that she could no longer see her body. After panicking, she had whispered a hurried spell, failed two times, and finally managed to make herself invisible.

_Calm down, little one. He is walking away. _Star's heart beat immediately slowed, as Ice entered her mind. He focused on his heart beat alone, filling her mind with the sound alone. The steady rhythm of the _thud…thud…thud… _flowed through her body, calming her own heart, and eventually matching it to his. Their hearts beat in sync, as he switched to calming thoughts of meadows, and the sea.

_Thank you, Ice. _Star murmured in the Ancient Language, sending him feelings of gratitude and love.

_You are welcome, now go try to find more about Morne's absence, and the feast tonight. I hear the humans talking about how festive things are going to be, and worrying about the king not being there._

_Ah. I worry as well. Can't you just… listen for when he's going to be back? I have to survive the feast tonight if I am to continue hiding. E… he's going to be there, and I can't remember the spell to change my features! Mama never taught me—_

_—so you're not sure what the exact words are—_

_—and it would be dangerous if I randomly constructed a spell that could alter me to such a degree—_

_—that no one, not even I could recognize—_

_—me. Yes. Exactly. _Star almost giggled, when she realized they were speaking in turn. Eragon had told her once he and Saphira had begun to do that, and she was elated to find that she was progressing so with Ice. She could almost hear Ice humming with satisfaction, when she told him.

_Oh… I suppose tonight can't be that horrible. What can a bunch of humans do to me?_

---

Eragon sighed, looking in a mirror at his reflection. Somehow, he still wasn't completely used to his elf like features. Every time he thought of himself, he saw Eragon the farmer, not Eragon Shadeslayer, Dragon Rider, half human half elf. How things had changed.

He heaved another heavy sigh, and scratched Saphira's scales of her jaw that she pushed through his window, one last time before he walked silently downstairs, garbed in his finest elf tunic. Sel'roan was buckled at his waist, the metal making light clinking sounds as he walked. He ran a hand through his hair, and turned down the corridor, towards the great dining hall.

Who knew he would be walking freely through Urû'baen not weeks after he thought he would never get even close to it? He opened the great mahogany doors, and stepped into a giant room with a lofted ceiling, and three great wooden tables facing vertically from a horizontal table situated higher than the rest.

A servant bowed, and murmured an "Argetlam", before leading him to a seat at the high table. He noticed a servant girl with a cowled hood on, standing next to the great throne. A man called her over, and she poured him a glass of wine. He gestured for her to serve Eragon, and her hands trembled slightly as she walked over to him.

She bowed, and asked in a soft voice what he would like. A thought began forming in Eragon's mind, as he told her a glass of wine along with some fruit and vegetables. She bowed, and hurried away.

They ate and drank until all the earls there were quite drunk. Eragon only pretended to drink his wine. He still wasn't trustful of these earls who wanted to kill him only a week ago.

"Shadeslayer!" one called, wafting alcohol breath all over Eragon. "Tell us a story, Shadeslayer! Tell us of a grand adventure only a Dragon Rider would know!" Eragon sighed, and complied. He cleared his throat, and told of the Battle of the Burning Planes. Murtagh, sitting not three seats away, also contributed some quiet information, but otherwise was silent. It unnerved Eragon to be so close to his brother, and not be fighting him. When he was finished, all the earls praised him and asked further questions, drinking until Eragon could barely understand their slurred words. He quietly excused himself, but before he could leave, the same earl who had called for a story, called to him again,

"Shadslay'r, come now. Don't you want some company tonight?" they all laughed boisterously, eyeing the serving girl who had poured him the wine. "How about that lass? She seems like she could accompany you _all _night!" another earl called, and laughter boomed throughout the hall. He noted her hands clenched, but she otherwise said nothing. He admired her courage and self control, not to run from the room, or attempt to beat them over the head.

"You! Girl, go up to Shadeslayer's room, and keep him occupied for tonight! Go! That's an order!" another drunken earl called, and the girl's hands shook even more. After a tense second, she bowed, and walked off towards Eragon's quarters, her hands clenched so hard, that small beads of blood were forming on her palms.

Eragon stayed for a short while longer, until he finally managed to excuse himself from the great dining hall, and walked quickly up to his room.

---

Star had been so very close to slitting all of their throats. She had clenched her hands so hard that her nails had bit her palm, causing blood to flow. She had had to hold in a small gasp as her skin screamed in protest.

For the second time that day, Star's heart pounded, and sweat trickled down her neck. But this was a different kind of tension. She stood in almost complete darkness, the backs of her legs against Eragon's bed.

His bed.

Another wave of panic and excitement washed over her. There was no more hiding. As soon as they were alone, he would know it was her. She bit her lip, loath to use magic to heal the small crescent shaped cuts her nails had made in her hand. He could detect the magic. She didn't know why she still held on to every scrap of secrecy she had, but she did so tenaciously.

The door opened, and closed.

It took only an instant, but from what little light came from the hallway, she had seen the edge of his shoulder, and she knew it was him. Complete darkness enveloped the room, and she heard the sound of cloth on skin as he removed his clothes. Her heart pounded in a frantic rhythm, seeming to fill her ears as the only sound in the room.

It was quiet, she heard a feather light step. His fingers reached out blindly, and grazed her arm. A new sensation prickled in her. Her legs felt warm, and her heart lurched unevenly. His hands began to push the edge of her dress shoulders down her arms, and it slipped off her with a soft rustle. Suddenly, his skin was pressed against hers, and their lips met. His were warm, and she felt all the desire for him rush into her, making her muscles feel weak, and her head spin. Star bit her lip to suppress the moan wishing to escape when her back was pressed against the bed, and his body pressed on her. He whispered heatedly in her ear,

"Star."

"Eragon."


	17. Chapter 17 THE SEQUEL IS COMING!

**Hello readers!!! Can you believe that I'm starting already? Even I'm in shock. Well, from several requests, I'm posting a notice that **_**Phantom **_**is on it's way! I'm so excited. I'm partway done the first chapter, and the plot is pretty much figured out. Just a little warning for you— this will be a very, very stressful, and emotional book. I'm going to spend a lot of time and thought on this, and will do the best to make it as close to novel quality as I can. :D Because I love you. Also, the first chapter will probably be up fairly soon, because I have an entire week off for Thanksgiving. (Be jealous) haha. So I won't let you down! I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as you all enjoyed **_**Empire**_**!**


End file.
